Of Brains And Brawns
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: Im not good at summeries. What is going on with Mori? Who are these random girls? WHAT IS HAPPENING!
1. Intro

Hello everyone! I've been rewatchig Ouran High School Host Club and of course re-reading some of my favorite fanfics on here and on wattpad of my cinnamon rolls.

So i've been inspired to write this Takashi Morinozuka x OC fanfic!

I won't spoil anything so this intro will be very short.

~Warning!~

This story will feature the following things.

\- Cursing

\- Described Gore

\- Implied Violence

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.

Let's be honest here people, if I did it would be complete garbage that wouldn't exist because even i would have thrown it out before publishing it.

NOW!!!!

The moment we have all been waiting for!

Let's move on to the story.


	2. Prologue

The Day Things Changed~

{No POV}

Takashi Morinozuka was and—as far as everyone except Mitsukuni Haninozuka knew— had always been a silent guy.

He spoke minimally and rarely showed any emotion.

So imagine the shock everyone except a very concerned Mitsukuni had when one one fine wonderful morning soon after everything settled down from The Ouran Fair Debacle Takashi Morinozuka showed up with his face showing terror, concern, confusion, and shock blatantly.

No one had the heart to even speak to him until lunch time came around and Haruhi Fujioka finally had enough of waiting for Mori to calm down.

"What's wrong Mori-senpai? You usually aren't so...shaken...Are you okay?" Asked Haruhi.

Mori shook his head no before sighing and nodding at Mitsukuni to share the news with their friends as Mori continued to play subtly with his food.

"Uncle Akira decided last night that Takashi needed to find himself a girl to love. So for Taka-chan's 18th birthday, he's holding a masquerade ball. Where all families with single daughters around our age will be invited discreetly so Taka-chan can hopefully come out of his shell and meet someone." Mitsukuni said.

"But what's..." "...so bad about that?" Questioned the twins.

"The problem is that Taka-chan has been purposefully avoiding dating because of something really bad that happened 10 years ago..." Mitsukuni explained after getting a 'go ahead' nod from Takashi.

"What could have been so bad?" Asked Tamaki.

Mitsukuni once again sent a questioning look to his cousin, who nodded after making sure no one else was listening aside from the hosts.

"On Taka-chan's eigth birthday, the Morinozuka Estate was broken into and robbed, while everyone except for Taka-chan, two servants and their daughter, and Taka-chan's mother were out at a social event. That night the robbers took the two adult women and raped them infront of Taka-chan's eyes after killing the servant woman's husband. Taka-chan tried to fight off the robbers but he failed, he was knocked unconcious by a wound one of them caused to Taka-chan's left thigh. But not before Taka-chan managed to make an opening for the girl our age to flee. When Taka-chan came to, he was at the hospital and was informed that his mother and the servant woman were found dead. The girl who reporrted the incident to the authorities was no where to be found. Uncle Akira searched for the girl for five years but couldn't find her so it's assumed she died." Mitsukuni explained sadly.

"That's... horrible..." Kyoya muttered in unison with Haruhi.

"That's horrible but what's that got to do with Mori-senpai dating?" Asked Hikaru softly.

Mitsukuni sighed after getting confirmation from his cousin once more.

"Because that girl was Taka-chan's first love. He had confessed just before the robbers broke in. But she turned him down because of the difference in their social class. Taka-chan nor our family cares about that kind of thing, but she did. Taka-chan did try to move on after the girl was declared to be dead, but he never could. He tried for the following 5 years but had to give it up. His heart just won't choose anybody else. Taka-chan's really nervous about that party. He doesn't really celebrate his birthday anyways, but he's going to have to try to move on again and all that does is hurt him." Mitsukuni finished.

The hosts nodded and gestured in understanding after processing the new information.

"But is she really dead? I mean, if not even a body was found than she must be alive somewhere in the world right? I'm not trying to get Mori-senpai's hopes up, but I find it odd that an eight year old could have disappeared that easily off of the face of the earth..." Haruhi commented after some thought and after Takashi and Mitsukuni had left because Takashi said he needed air.

"I..have to concur with Haruhi this once. It's improbable. Especially for someone who was a servant girl with no money. Did she have relatives?" Asked Kyoya.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to say that we could find the girl?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's possible, but we can't be certain unless we try, if my information's correct, Mori-senpai's birthday is in exactly one month. If we all join together sans Hani and Mori-senpai I am certain we can manage to find the whereabouts of the girl if she is still alive." Kyoya answered as they heade to the club room.

"Why are you..." "So keen on helping find Mori-senpai's first love, Kyoya-senpai?" Asked the twins suspiciously.

"Because I owe him a lot for saving my life some years back. When a crazy fangirl was stalking me and tried to kill me for talking and spending time with my older sister." Said Kyoya calmly.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you told me about that.. But where do we even start our search?" Spoke up Tamaki.

"Well, first we need a picture of the girl which i'm sure Hani-senpai could get for us. I am certain that Mori-senpai's father would be more than willing to cooperate with us on our search if it's to possibly find the girl that could very well be Mori-senpai's life long love." Kyoya said.

Mitsukuni walked in alone and handed Kyoya a picture having heard Kyoya's words.

"Here Kyo-chan! I had a feeling you guys would want to find her." He said with a cheerful yet soft smile. "Her name is Baldoni, Natalia." Said Mitsukuni.

"Hey guys! I was hoping i'd find you here!" Called out Ritsu Kasanoda suddenly coming in politely.

"Hello Kasanoda-kun, what's up?" Greeted Haruhi.

"Actually! A lot! My father suddenly found out recently that my elder cousin on my mother's side finally finished her studies last week! She decided to come back to Japan too! I'm super excited! She's awesome and very talented." Ritsu answered excitedly.

"Wow... she must be special to make you this is excited! When can we meet her Bossa Nova?" Spoke up Hikaru genuinely curious.

"Her name's Natalia!" He said freezing every host in their tracks.

"What's her full name by chance?" Asked Kyoya robotically.

"Well, it used to be Natalia Baldoni, but when she showed up at our manor covered in blood and disheveled 10 years ago, my dad and I took her in and adopted her into the family. She was the daughter of my father's sister that was disowned for marrying a non-yakuza man by the name of Astanio Baldoni. Why do you ask?" Answered Ritsu confused.

'Could it really have been that simple?!?!' They all mentally questioned.

"Um... could she perhaps look like an older version of this girl in the photograph, Kasanoda-kun?" Questioned Kyoya showing Ritsu the picture.

"Yeah! That's exactly what she looks like except she looks older now! Why do you have a picture of her when she was little?" Asked Ritsu confused.

"Because she used to live with her parents at the Morinozuka estate all the way up until 10 years ago when her parents were killed... But the question remains to be why Morinozuka-san said that she could not be found when it's highly probable he knew that she was of Kasanoda decendency on her mother's side and was likely staying with the Kasanodas." Kyoya said suddenly.

Then the very girl they were speaking about came into the room.

"Because I asked both my Uncle and Morinozuka-san for it to be kept hidden until I felt ready to reappear." She said quietly.

TBC...

Natalia has appeared, but why all of a sudden?! Why did she disappear?! How did everything happen?! What will become of our precious cinnamon bun Takashi?!


	3. 1

The Day She Returned~!

{No POV}

Everyting was quiet for several moments as she walked in and sat across from the young boys in front of her.

"I had turned down Takashi with the excuse of being different social classes because I couldn't tell my mom to leave my father so that she would be accepted back into the Kasanoda Family. They loved each other, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that so that I could freely love Takashi without there being not only media backlash but backlash from the elites the Morinozuka's socialized with. I was young but not stupid. I did love Takashi. He was amazing. He also made me a better person." Natalia said playing with her hair as she turned to look out the window lost in thought.

"But why not return when you became part of the Kasanoda Family, Nat-chan?" Questioned Mitsukuni confused.

Natalia's expression turned sad.

"Because I had already done the damage, I couldn't really go back and suddenly everything would be perfect again, Mitsukuni-kun... I hurt him badly, I know I did. There's no way to fix what's been broken. So I left the country and studied abroad while becoming a powerful businesswoman. I worked hard these last ten years to make my parents' dreams as well as my own come true. Now that they are reality and not just dreams, i'm ready to face him and apologize to him for what i did. Even if I can't make it up to him, I can at least apologize." Natalia said before her phone rang making her stand up.

"Hello? Reese?" She greeted in perfect english.

She was quiet for a few moments listening to the person on the other line she identified as 'Reese' before speaking again.

"Tell Woods, that he can shove that deal up his moronic arse. I am not selling the building nor it's location! Listen to me damn well Reese! Find me that snake we spoke about and teach them why no a single person ever gets away with trying to ruin my business. I also want his pets found! Express mail me the files on those involved and on the people involved with them on a personal level. We'll go from there. Let's have a video conference this friday at noon to discuss everything. I'll handle Woods." She said coldly into the phone with a dark aura encasing her frame.

She hung up and then took a deep breath before turning to them.

"Ritsu, we have to go now. Uncle Reiki wants for all of us to have dinner together as a family tonight and I have a lot of work ahead of me. Your friends can come over tomorrow to the Estate and hangout with us if they want to." Natalia said with an exasperated sigh as she dialed a number and walked out.

"Wait! Nat-chan! Will you go to Taka-chan's birthday party next month?!" Mitsukuni called out making the girl stop for a moment.

She gave him a thumbs up and then continue walking talking into her phone once more.

The hosts cheered up and said their goodbyes to Ritsu and Natalia.

Then they all conversed unknowing of the inner conflict that Natalia was going through as she worked on her business.

She was Natalia Baldoni, the head of the Baldoni Group, the nation's leading company and organization in shelters, orphanages, music, and entertainment.

She had bought out all of the record and entertainment management companies in Japan, and she now held control of all orphanages except for that of Tokyo. That was only for now of course. They refuse to grant her full ownership because they want for someone who's got a family friendly appeal. In other words, she's in the simple predicament that she needs to get married, or at least engaged in order for the city to grant her ownership of the orphanage. That, or adopt a child, but she hasn't had a chance to visit the orphanage here. Where she ended up living for a full week at only 10 years ago.

But despite everythig mentioned above, here she was sitting at her desk in her own personal study in the Kasanoda Estate, a nervous wreck for the moment she would reunite with her first love, whom she had left behind with nothing but a pathetic excuse and the pain of both heartbreak and loss all at once.

They both lost parents, and then she broke his heart on top of it all.

If she was completely honest, she was incapable of forgiving herself. Worst of it was, she still loved him, very much so. It hurt a lot to even think about what could happen at the birthday masquerade party in a month's time.

"Lady Natalia... It is dinner time." Her personal butler, a woman by the name of Yukira, announced with a knock to the door of the study.

"Of course. I'll be out in a moment." Answered Natalia.

She collected her nerves and set aside her nerves as she put away all of her paperwork properly, quickly making sure the keypad to her lab was safely and silently hidden back behind the wall thanks to the painting.

She stepped out of the study and calmly moved just one foot ahead of her butler towards the dining room.

When they got there dinner started once she sat herself for dinner. The Kasanodas spoke warmly and amiably to each other like family before turning to subjects of business. They spoke of many business things, of course, they were members of a syndicate family and Natalia ran very powerful and still rising business on her own accord.

"So have you managed to advance any further on your project?" Asked Kasanoda to his niece discreetly.

Natalia smiled.

"I am tantalizingly close to finishing it. But I just need a bit more time." Natalia answered calmly but excitedly.

Kasanoda smiled with pride.

"Excellent! I'm glad to hear such wonderful news! Well, I best go back to my room and rest for the evening, you two go train for the next two hours and then head straight to bed." Said Kasanoda warmly as he excused himself back to his room.

Natalia and Ritsu soon finished dinner and trained each heading off to different areas of the house for the rest of the night.

Natalia went back to her study and granted herself access by use of the keypad. A door opened in the wall and she went inside. Once inside she approached a table with various different objects and circuit boards on it as well as one large computer. She reached the table and sighed in exhaustion.

"This is going to be a long night." She spoke to herself before heading over to a stereo system hooked up to another computer just on the desk at the wall behind her.

She looked through a playlist of music and smiled as she found a good song called 'Rule The World - Nightcore' and got to work.

Her 'project' is fairly simple, she grew up always being a huge fan of everything science, including medical technology and biotechnology. From when she turned 15 up until now she has been working on the pinnacle of her scientific advancements which have been plenty, but under a pseudonym. She has been constantly researching and engineering in search of the result closest to perfection she could find. She had been working on this for years and she was so tantilizingly close it was slowly killing her.

She was searching for a way to use biotechnology on humans to restore missing senses or limbs.

She was aware of the potential the technology held which is why she refused behemently to report this research to anyone except her uncle who knowing how dangerous it was, was keeping everything top secret and protecting her research from harms way. She had made tremendous advancements, she even managed to implant the technology safely in her body after an incident a year ago that rendered her eyesight and her left thigh completely useless.

Now she was as well as if she had not been through anything.

Now you may be thinking that she's been using robotics with biotechnology to do this, but no. She had actually developed biochips and other biotechnological components to repair the damage and or replace the dysfunctional bodily components that are the source of the disability.

She was very proud of her achievements but terrified of them as well. It was life altering and it was extremely dangerous. It could lead to historical medical advancements if used correctly but there is no way she could ever entrust the technology into anyone else's hands because there is always the possibility they could abuse it or use it for evil purposes.

Something she WAS NOT about to let happen.

Several hours and songs later came one of her jams just as she was finally finishing work on the newest biochip in her collection that was meant to steadily help the human immune system repair itself while helping the human body heal injuries and cure sicknesses.

Her very last chip before she can seal away all of her research forever and use one of her other inventions to erase her own memories of it all.

The song was called 'Glowing In The Dark'.

She smiled as it came on and sung along to it as she began to work on the finishing touches.

**You know how I get when the sun goes down**

**How it feels when no one's around**

**I know, ****I know-oh-oh-oh**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

**I get kind of lost and I can't see straight**

**Hate it but it's just what we take**

**I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

Natalia's smile faded a bit as she worked memories of slaving away in this lab with only fictions of her imagination supplying her with the imaginary confort of Takashi Morinozuka on the nights she spent slaving away failure after failure.

**I've been bitten by the lonely**

**But when I'm not the only**

**When I'm, when I'm not the only**

**One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say**

**But it helps that you feel the same**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

**When the lights go out**

She felt her smile return as she paused in her work memories of her childhood with Takashi and Mitsukuni filling her mind.

**We're glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We'll light up Central Park**

**We're lights that never go out**

**'Cause you're here with me now**

She shook the memories away and smiled refocusing on her memories of her success as she returned to work.

**Dark days but it's alright**

**So fine, every night**

**Oh-oh, whoa**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

Her smiled brightened further as her chip showed on her computer screen that it was functional.

**Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds**

**Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out**

**I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

**Now we're looking down like we got no fear**

**We got dreams and they start right here**

**I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

She began to remember Takashi's words of encouragement whenever she failed when he, Mitsukuni and herself were learning Kendo, Judo, and Karate as kids.

**We get bitten by the lonely**

**But we're not the only**

**Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only**

_'Just keep trying. If you keep trying eventually you will get it right.'_ His voice rang in her mind as a failure happened.

**Once you know the way to get through the night**

**Is to bring on a little bright**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

**When the lights go out**

_'Nothing comes easy, especially not courage to keep moving forward after failure.'_ His voice encourage in his usual quiet and monotone voice.

**We're glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We'll light up Central Park**

Natalia suddenly felt warmth as if his warm arms were holding her to him as she continued to try once more.

**We're lights that never go out**

**'Cause you're here with me now**

**Dark days but it's alright**

**So fine, every night**

**Oh-oh, whoa**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

_'If it ever gets tough, I just think happy things and remember that it just means I can only get closer.'_ His voice rang once more in her mind as she had another failure.

**When I'm bitten by the lonely**

**You can get to know me**

**I know, I know-oh-oh**

She smiled as she finally noticed what was wrong.

**We're glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We'll light up Central Park**

_'Don't overthink, just take a deep breath, calm yourself and it'll come to you.'_ His voice came to her.

**We're lights that never go out **

**'Cause you're here with me now**

**Dark days but it's alright**

**So fine, every night**

**Glowing in the dark**

**We started from a spark**

**We're lights that never go out**

**Like we've never been down**

**Glowing in the dark**

As the song came to a close, she finally finished the chip and sealed it away with a smile and a shed tear.

"It's finished... now tomorrow, I lock it all away forever where it will never be found..." Natalia muttered her voice cracking slightly as she whispered to herself looking at her lab.

She finally cleaned up her mess and then locked away her research for the night before leaving her lab putting it in total lockdown once out. She hid the keypad once more and finally went to her room once more noting she would only be getting a bare three hours of sleep before she went to her new school tomorrow.

She would be finishing her 3rd year of high school at Ouran Academy.

~ 3 Hours Later ~

Natalia's alarm rang and her being the horribly grouchy riser she was, she went into 'Dragon Mode' and threw her alarm clock out the window once she was fully awake.

Effectively destroying her 18th alarm clock of the month as it smashed against the head of one of the syndicate men that was out in the yard in the direct line of fire. The man was immediately knocked out. She got up out of bed sluggishly and went into her bathroom freshening up with a yawn here and there before dressing in her uniform for Ouran which was an altered version of the male uniform that had a black skirt with black thigh highs for a bottom and a shorter elbow length sleeved blazer instead of pants and wrist length sleeves.

Once dressed she went and had breakfast with her younger cousin before heading to school walking with Ritsu.

Ritsu took a moment to examine the changes in her cousin across the years she was away in Italy.

Her red hair that was once only at the length of her shoulders was now flowing beautifully all the way down to just graze her hips. Her eyes as always a gorgeous shade of icy blue that could freeze anyone should they incur her anger to be visable. Her features that she inherited from her mother such as her face shape and body type had become more well defined over the years.

Her beauty was undeniable and she was likely going to bring all the males in school swoon at her beauty.

That worried Ritsu, and his father greatly. She was very capable and could defend herself but should anyone find out about her 'project' whatever it might be, they would appearantly do anything to get their sleazy hands on her or her work. Something that his father made clear could not happen at all. It'd be doomsday.

Ritsu only understood that his cousin's work was deadly dangerous and that's why not even he could know what it was. All he could know was the fact it existed and it was dangerous beyond comprehension.

So he left it be.

"Are you thinking about who you'll marry someday?" He asked teasingly.

Natalia smiled.

"Actually, I am thinking about that, among other things. I have to get married to finish my expansion project and for that I need to marry someone that can meet my requirements which will be difficult to find. I'd marry for love, but that's likely never going to happen, so i'm focusing on reaching my life's goals." Natalia answered calmly and cooly.

"Who do you have in mind?" Asked Ritsu noting she had likely given it a lot of thought.

"It's between Kyoya Ootori, and Clarance De Fountaine who transferred into my class only 5 months ago." Answered Natalia.

"What about Morinozuka-senpai? He isn't a candidate?" Asked Ritsu noting how she tensed at the mention of his name.

"No... he.. he isn't..." Answered Natalia slowly.

Ritsu noticed the missing part of her answer in her body language.

'...but I certainly wish he could be since I love him.' He read.

"Have you found anyone special for yourself Ritsu?" She asked.

Ritsu blushed.

"This really great girl in class 1-B... Her name's Yukia Satori. She's really smart and very beautiful. I've been trying to build up courage to ask her out for weeks now." Ritsu admitted with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"You know..." Natalia began gently with a warm smile. "Nothing comes easy, especially courage when you can be facing failure. Just remember that she'll value your courage. Besides, nothing was ever gained from cowarding away from what you want to do. Just meet her somewhere alone and tell her." Natalia adviced to her cousin remembering Takashi's confession years ago.

'Natalia... I love you. Please be mine?' His voice rang in her mind.

"But what if she rejects me?" Asked Ritsu nervously.

'I'm sorry Takashi...I love you but.. I can't be yours... I'm not like you... I'd never fit into your world..' Her own younger voice rang in her mind.

'It's okay, I was worried about rejection, but I understood that i'd regret it the rest of my life if I didn't say anything.' His voice rang out once more.

"It's better to try and fail than to live on regretting never saying anything." She said in a somber tone that spoke of finality on the subject.

He immediately noticed the far away look in her eyes now, she was lost in memories and her eyes showed only regret.

'Just what exactly happened between her and Morinozuka-senpai that day ten years ago??' He questioned in his mind.

Then they approached the school finding themselves quickly face to face with Takashi Morinozuka himself and everyone around them all looking at them curiously and tensely.

The air seemed frozen as Natalia spoke.

"Hello... Morinozuka-san..." She said quietly showing the slightest bit of awkwardness.

He suddenly smiled and hugged her to his body gently but tightly. She tensed but soon relaxed.

"I'm glad you're alive and well...Natalia..." He said with a pause as he slowly let go of her showing her his excited and joyful gleam in his eyes. "It's still okay for you to call me Takashi." He said patting her hair before placing Mitsukuni on his shoulders and heading inside.

Natalia remained frozen in place with shock on her face for several moments before she finally sighed and smiled shaking her head no lightly.

'That guy... still as wild and shocking as ever...' She thought to herself as she went inside calmly.

TBC...

What will happen now?! Read to find out!


	4. 2

Classes, Clubs, and Feelings~!

{No POV}

Natalia smiled politely as she stood in front of Class 3-A next to the teacher.

"Everyone please welcome our newest student Miss Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda, she will be joining us for the rest of the year!" The teacher introduced.

Natalia bowed politely.

"Ohayou. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said in a polite tone that spoke a brief message of 'don't talk to me unless necessary.'

"V-Very well then, please have a seat next to Mister Morinozuka, Morinozuka-san, please raise your—" The teacher said before Natalia politely cut him off.

"No need, Sensei. I know who Takashi-san is. We grew up together along with his cousin Mitsukuni-san. My parents were live-in servants for the Morinozukas until the day they died." She admitted politely before bowing to the teacher and heading to her new seat.

When she sat the teacher awkwardly continued lessons seeing as the students all lost interest in her except for Takashi and Mitsukuni when she mentioned the bit about her parents.

"Alright, can anyone read this sentence?" Asked the teacher who ironically taught French.

Natalia read the sentence silently and raised her hand when nobody else did.

"Yes, Miss Kasanoda, care to try it?" Said the teacher.

Natalia smiled politely.

"Yes, although you seem to have made a slight error in one of the words. I believe the sentence you were aiming for was 'Ce genre d'accord profiterait parce que...' which translates to 'This kind of deal would benefit because...' It's a simple mistake which you made but instead of writing profit you seem to have written a...unfitting... word." Natalia said trying to be polite in informing the teacher that he wrote a curse word in french by accident.

"Oh my! It seems I have! My apologies! Thank you for noticing Miss Kasanoda!" The teacher exclaimed with red dusting his cheeks.

Natalia smiled. "It's quite alright, it can happen to the best of us." She finally responded before finishing the last question on her homework and clearing her desk.

"You always were incredibly smart... I'm glad you haven't changed in that way..." Takashi whispered to her once the class settled down back to normal once more.

Natalia's smile softened as her eyes became the slightest bit foggy.

"I see you've changed a lot..." She whispered back.

"Yes." He answered with a pause. "Will you be coming?" He asked quietly.

"To both things, yes... Though I can't imagine why you would want me too.." She replied her tone turning serious as her awkwardness returned with a vengence.

Takashi just smiled and discreetly patted her head gently before the bell rang and he went to go meet up with his friends during the hour break between first and second period.

'Oh Takashi... Why do you still treat me so wonderfully despite the fact I hurt you so long ago...' She thought with a sigh.

-After School-

As she walked to Music Room 3 to keep to her word of visiting takashi at the host club and of going to his party, she passed by music room 2 and walked inside, she quickly spotted a grand piano and smiled sadly as a song came to mind for her to play.

[Look up piano version of When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus and read it until my next indication with the piano music.]

She sat at the piano and began to play.

As her fingers grazed the keys while she played, her hear began racing as she began to smile.

A young Natalia and Takashi had just finished sparring with her being victorious for once.

'Let's go play Natalia...' He said monotonously with a happy glint in his eyes stretching a hand out towards her pointing to the backyard littered with toys awaiting their return.

Young Natalia smiled brightly and took his hand letting him lead her outside where they would play for the remainder of the day after training for hours on end.

As the scene became brighter the music swelled and she couldn't help the incredibly bright smile gracing her features as she continued to delve into her memories.

'No! Nat-chan! Don't t-t-tickle meeee!!!' Exclaimed a young Mitsukuni as the three of them became a mess of giggling limbs as they began to have a tickle war.

After some minutes the war died out and Mitsukuni fell asleep on the grass between Natalia and Takashi.

Natalia smiled brightly and turned to look at Takashi who was only looking at her.

'You're staring at me...' She muttered as she felt her cheeks heat up.

'Because you're prettier than the sky could ever be.' He answered calmly.

She laughed, 'You are tired aren't you?' She questioned.

He blushed as a yawn came out. She then picked them both up and took them to their corresponding rooms dropping Takashi off last before she headed back to her own room for her own nap.

The music then finally slowed to a stop as she finished playing and she sighed standing up promptly and dusting herself off needlessly in awkwardness after making sure she had not been watched. She then walked out and continued back on her way to Music Room 3. Soon reaching the grand double doors to pause in front of them nervously.

'Takashi...just what goes on in your head...' Her jumbled up thoughts told her.

'Just come to me, even if its hard to.' His younger voice rang in her mind once more.

She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

When the doors opened, rose petals flew past her one grazing her cheek gently assuring her that it had really happened. A breeze blew through her naturally beach waved locks and bright light blocked her eyesight. When it passed she saw seven familiar faces in different areas of the room seated with girls.

All except for one.

"Hello... Miss...?" Greeted the glasses wearing boy with a smile that seemed far too polite yet to her far too knowing.

Her face finally settled into a deadpan as she looked at the glasses wearing boy.

"Can it, phony. You know everything about everyone. I already figured you out some time back, I'm here to see Takashi Morinozuka. He asked for me to visit him here." She said cooly with boredom laced in her tone.

The girls all gasped, Haruhi had to physically bite back her snickers, and the rest of the hosts could only watch in shock sans Takashi and Mitsukuni who watched in amusement as Kyoya freaking Ootori began to practically turn to dust and get blown away. It was a truly hilarious scene. His glasses had slid partly off his head as if he had just been slapped and his mouth was agape in his shock. His eyes were wide and blanked of emotion. His pen was now on the floor and he seemed frozen in time.

Natalia sighed bringing them all to focus on her again as she pretended to scan the room and handed Kyoya a black card before heading over to Takashi. He just simply stood and pulled out a chair for her at his table which had been vacated the moment she had stepped in Takashi's direction. She nodded her thanks and sat down allowing him to push the chair in for her. He then sat down and remained quiet.

He was clearly letting her make the first move but she was not having it as she was just sitting there quietly.

Then he gave a small smile shocking all who had been observing them seeing as all they had seen was them staring at each other.

"Tea?" He asked Natalia who had smiled back without hesitation.

"Yes, thank you..." She answered her voice so appealing that everyone watching that wasn't a host swooned over.

He poured her tea and then placed two sugar cubes and gently placed one cinnamon stick in the tea without asking her if she wanted it like that. Everyone watched as she smiled sadly at the tea.

"You still like it with two sugars and one cinammon stick right?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes, thank you... I'm just.. surprised you remember how I take my tea." She answered cautiously as she gingerly picked up her cup elegantly and took a sip before elegantly placing the cup back on the table.

He nodded.

"We missed you." He suddenly said to her.

She laughed in a bittersweet way.

"There is no way that you all missed me. Don't start lying to me now." She said.

"It's the truth." He replied.

"Your father certainly did not like me before the..incident.. there is no way he would like me after it enough to miss me." She answered.

He remained quiet but they locked eyes and seemed to have a silent conversation before her gaze flickered and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Then she smiled politely and stood up. She then turned to leave before he caught her by the wrist gently.

"Do you still play?" He asked as she turned to look at him.

He then signaled the piano in the room.

She looked away from it awkwardly.

"From time to time. But why do you ask?" She replied her confusion overtaking her.

"I want your present to be for you to play for me." He said to her calmly yet deathly serious in tone.

She sighed knowing she could never deny him.

"What song do you want me to play for you?" She asked with an awkward smile.

"That song you were always working on that entire last year before you suddenly disappeared. Sing it too." He said making her freeze in her tracks turned into a blushing mess.

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN PLAY THAT! MUCH LESS SING IT! Can't you choose something else?!?!" She exclaimed at him.

Then he did something that shocked all onlookers including Mitsukuni.

"No. Play and sing it. That or tell who its about." He said his tone making her get angrier for a moment before sighing in realization.

"So you do know...fine..." She muttered sitting at the piano and glancing briefly at him.

"Play close attention because the only time I will ever do something like this." Natalia said sternly.

He nodded and she took a deep breath before begining to play the song she had written so long ago.

[Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max, look it up if you haven't heard it, it's awesome.]

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Natalia was surprised as the lights all faded and a spotlight shined on her but she had agreed to perform this for Takashi here and now so she shrugged it off and closed her eyes.

She'll make you curse, but she a blessing

She'll rip your shirt within a second

You'll be coming back, back for seconds

With your plate, you just can't help it

Natalia was then surprised as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin placed a microphone next to the piano to project her voice.

No, no, you'll play along

Let her lead you on, on, on

You'll be saying, "No, no"

Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"

'Cause she messin' with your head

People continued to stare at her for the most part as Tamaki Suoh began to sway to the beat with Haruhi.

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Mitsukuni then began to dance with three of his clients slowly all of the males and females except for Takashi beginning to sing along.

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away''

'Cause she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

She vaguely saw Takashi talking with Mitsukuni while still looking straight at her even as his friend Haruhi Fujioka joined their short conversation.

See, someone said, "Don't drink her potions"

She'll kiss your neck with no emotion

When she's mean, you know you love it

'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it

As Natalia continued to play she vaguely noted everyone slowly beginning to dance to the music.

No, no, you'll play along

Let her lead you on, on, on

You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)"

Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"

'Cause she messin' with your head

Takashi smiled as he remembered their final sleepover where she kissed his lips when she thought he was asleep and threatened a maid who caught her kissing him.

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

She smiled vaguely at memories of her and Takashi's final sleepover where she accidentally kissed his lips while he slept and threatened a maid into silence when she was caught red handed.

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"

'Cause she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

She glanced at Takashi as he now stood close to her from behind bobbing his head to the music and hummed along.

You're just like me, you're out your mind

I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind

You're tellin' me that I'm insane

Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain

Natalia and Takashi both felt memories flitter through their minds of moments when she fit the song lyrics somewhat well.

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

The music by now had everyone dancing including Kyoya Ootori as her brilliant playing moved them into a joyful state of mind.

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say,

"Run, don't walk away"

'Cause she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screamin'

"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

She caught her breath even as a blush coated her face and grabbed her bag before walking out of the room at last.

Once out she quickly made her way to the limo she had called to come pick her up that was waiting for her and went to get in before her wrist was pulled and she found herself in familiar arms.

"Thank you...Glad you're back.." He said before suddenly turning around only granting her the briefest of looks at his now blushing face before he was gone and she turned around, her face red,and got into her limo to head home.

"Long first day Mistress?" Asked the driver Koutano.

She sighed trying to calm her racing heart.

"You have..NO..idea...Take me home please." Answered Natalia as she glanced at the school from the window of the limo.

"Yes, Mistress."

TBC...

What will happen now?! Takashi seems to be planning something and Natalia seems to be completely lost!


	5. 3

Takashi Morinozuka's Mysterious Behavior~!

{No POV}

After several moments club activities were cut short since Takashi had run out after Natalia.

But the guests were very understanding. They all seemed to love the prospect of Natalia and Takashi's past. In fact, they pretty much hoped dearly that they would become a couple eventually. They all thought the two señiors made a great match. Natalia was blatantly more talkative and more expressive than Takashi but not overly so. While Takashi was quiet and inexpressive most of the time she could clearly challenge him into speaking and expressing more.

They were almost perfect opposites yet they had a lot in common.

So with the guests gone Mitsukuni finally broke out laughing at the antics of the two.

"What's so funny Hani-senpai?" Asked Tamaki confused.

Mitsukuni smiled brightly and pointed to a large notebook on floor before Haruhi picked it up.

"That's Nat-chan's songbook. She had it but dropped it as she ran. Taka-chan noticed but he didn't give it back."

"That isn't very nice..." Haruhi commented confused.

"He didn't give it back because that way, Nat-chan will have to come to him for it. He isn't vengeful but he's plotting to get some type payback for her disappearing 10 years ago without a word to us." Mitsukuni explained to his underclassmen.

"Payback?? That doesn't really seem like Mori-senpai..." The twins replied.

"He's also testing her to see if her feelings are still the same as they were years ago. He already knew she loved him years ago before he confessed, but he needs to know if she still loves him or not. He got his answers because of the last song in that songbook Haru-chan's holding."

Haruhi curiously, with everyone except Mitsukuni looking at the songbook over her shoulder, opened it to the final song and saw the song that she had performed earlier with doodles of hearts, Takashi's head, and chibi versions of Takashi and Natalia holding hands with a heart above each of their heads. All the doodles surrounding the song, and after reaching the end of the song, there was a message in it that she seemed to have written for herself.

'Maybe we can't say our feelings to him, but perhaps this song will help us let them out in secret.'

"So... this was written with Mori-senpai in mind... But how did Mori-senpai even know about it if it's clearly secret?" Kyoya questioned curiously.

"Because I caught her singing and playing it when she was making it." Takashi said suddenly standing behind them.

"It's rude to read other people's things." He said placing his hand out for them to give it to him.

Haruhi handed it over willingly and the twins still seemed curious.

"What is she even like?" "If we're all honest, we know nothing at all about Natalia-senpai except that her, Mori, and Hani-senpai all know each other from when they were children because her family worked for Mori-senpai's family before her parents died." The twins said.

"Actually, she's also a direct cousin of Ritsu Kasanoda. But that is about it. I have tried looking up her files and such but nothing has turned up. Not even in any of my family's hospitals or any other hospitals or medical institutions for that matter." Kyoya mentioned.

"It seems to me that Natalia-senpai doesn't want any excess attention.. So maybe we should just let her be. She's going to Mori-senpai's birthday masquerade ball and Mori-senpai seems to have plans of his own concerning Natalia-senpai. We're better off not getting involved, we'll just make a mess of things if we do." Haruhi said wisely.

"I have to concur." Kyoya said.

Then they all turned to Mori to get his take and they saw him give a look that screamed help me.

They all stepped back and faltered a bit before Tamaki began to sparkle in excitement and they all started plotting something to handle everything, Mori actively participating in the planning.

When they had a plan all put together they got everything set up and were then shocked as they left the school when suddenly they were attacked and then single handedly protected by Ritsu Kasanoda and his friend Tetsuya.

"Dammit! How the hell did this happen so fast?! We only got word of this possibility this morning!" Exclaimed Ritsu as he suddenly pulled out two guns and used them to incapacitate the two men that were trying to flee.

The men now unable to move fell to the ground and Tetsuya rounded them up with the other two men and quickly tied all of the assailants up.

"Are you all alright?" Asked Ritsu worriedly as he quickly checked all the hosts for injuries.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"Why exactly were we just attacked?" Questioned Kyoya closely.

Ritsu sighed awkwardly.

"If i'm honest, even I don't know what's going exactly... But we should hurry to the Estate. I'm sure my Father and Natalia could probably answer your questions. All I know is that there is now somebody trying to lure out Natalia." Ritsu said leading them to a limo that had pulled up.

"Why exactly would anyone want to lure out Natalia-senpai?" Asked Haruhi confused.

Ritsu sighed in worry.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." He answered sadly his face in a gentle yet sad frown.

~Top Secret Lab, Undisclosed Location~

Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda scrambled all over the lab using various different equipments and throwing several objects into an incinerator in a wall in the room.

"This cannot be happening! I thought I had more time!" Natalia exclaimed in pure rage as she continued racing around the room.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS FAST APPROACHING FROM THE WEST!!! EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!!" An automated voice suddenly rang out!

"Dammit! I have to get out of here!" She muttered angrily going into her fastest speed and throwing all of her experiments and researc into the incinerator pushing the button for it to incinerate.

"Incineration Complete" Announed an automate voice.

She sighed as a tear escaped her. She ran to the super computer control center and quickly set the lab to self destruct in 2 minutes and ran out the emergency exit.

"Self Destruct Process Activated! Lab will explode in 120 seconds."

She reached the exit and was confronted by a force of 30 enemies. She sighed in annoyment and got into a fighting stance.

"90" counted down the voice as Natalia continued fighting off men and running for it.

"60" counted down the voice as Natalia finally managed to take them all down and start fleeing away.

"30" counted down the voice as a stronger enemy approached Natalia.

"10"

Natalia quickly began to panic slightly and look around for a way to avoid death.

"9"

She still couldn't find anything and her enemy somehow managed to injure her thigh with a knife as she jumped away grabbing a small boulder and chucking it.

"8"

"7"

Finding an oppening at her one of her enemy's vital points and nowhere else she grabbed a jagged rock and stabbed him in the vital point rendering him incapable of fighting.

"6"

"5"

"CRAP!" She shouted as she began to run for it.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

BOOOOOOOOOOM

The building exploded and the explosion was so large she was blown forward by the force of the blast.

Then, her world went black and the entire location was covered in black dust cover.

~Kasanoda Estate~

"WHAT THE HELL?! ANY NEWS ON NATALIA?!" They heard a male voice boom as they all entered the estate.

"You! What happened?!" Questioned Kasanoda to one of the men of the syndicate.

"It seems there was an explosion at an important top secret location and The Yakuza Diamond was there at the time of the explosion!" The man answered concerned and scared.

"Dammit!" Exclaimed Ritsu after letting the guy go.

They all raced inside and toward Ritsu's father's study.

"Father! What's going on?!" Asked Ritsu.

"Natalia is gone! Who are your friends?" Answered the man noting the people with Ritsu.

"Pardon the intrusion Kasanoda-sama, my name is Kyoya Ootori, these guys and this girl as well as myself are close friends of Miss Natalia..."

"Ah! Yes! Yes! I remember all of you now. You were mentioned some nights ago by Natalia and Ritsu during dinner..."

"They were attacked earlier Father, thankfully nothing happened since Tetsuya and I rushed in but what exactly is going on? Why are these guys being targeted?" Questioned Ritsu.

His father sighed.

"I suppose there is no way to avoid this not being revealed to others now." He said worriedly.

"You must all promise to share nothing of which you will learn today with anyone." He instructed.

They all nodded and sat at Ritsu's father's signal.

"Natalia is a prominent inventor and researcher. She worked in public under a pen name, I believe it was Aoi Hirayama."

"THE Aoi Hirayama?!?!" Exclaimed Kyoya flabbergasted.

The older Kasanoda nodded grimly.

"To put it simply her latest research and expirementation project she was working on was a sure fire success that she, as far as I am aware, was only close to completing. But it's extremely dangerous. At first, when she saw the dangerous potential it held she stopped immediately and sealed it away in a top secret lab in a top secret location with my help, and of course she stopped working on it all together." The older Kasanoda explained with a guilty sigh.

"How dangerous are we exactly talking about Dad? Because there is no way just anyone would come after research that nobody but Natalia and you yourself knew about..." Ritsu asked calling out his father's guilt for the others to see.

The man sighed as he collapsed guiltily into his chair.

"Worldwide Chaos level of dangerous..." the man answered quietly and grimly.

"If she stopped why is she being targeted then?!?!" Mitsukuni and Tamaki questioned the man angrily catching on.

"Because she picked back up on it about three years ago... to save her own life after an attack launched against her while she was in France." The man admitted.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takashi suddenly pickig the man up by his shirt collar.

"She survived the attack but just barely. She was badly wounded and almost lost use entirely of one of her arms as well as most of her eyesight. No medical procedure would have been able to restore her sight nor the use of her arm. So she fled to the lab and completed two different parts of her research applied it on herself... Afterwards she sealed it up again but I was attacked while on a plane back home and I would have died had she not rescued me and taken me to the lab to apply the reasearch to my own body."

"Just what was she researching?!?!"

"Biotechnology! Biotechnology on humans... to be precise..." Finally blurted out the man silent tears falling from his eyes.

Everyone shocked by the information backed up in shock from the man a little.

"Biotechnology on humans?!?! That's completely insane?! Just what was she thinking to have come up to that?!" Kyoya questioned shakily.

"I was thinking... about developing a way to save people's lives..." Said the voice of Natalia.

They turned to the door to see her there covered in cuts and bruised with blood coating one of her legs.

"We need to go to my lab here! Now! I've already had the men evacuate the estate immediately. I'll answer any and all questions there. This place isn't safe anymore." Natalia said leading them out.

TBC...

Who's targeting Natalia?! Why do they want her research?! What will happen next?!


	6. 4

Her Secret Revealed~!

{No POV}

The Estate was now deathly quiet and tense as they followed Natalia through the various halls and into a study where she threw away a painting on the wall revealing a keypad.

She quickly went through the different security measure she herself had set and the door appeared.

"Let's move. I have an escape route in there we can use and the lab itself is below ground and is set for the entry way to be removed from the premises once we leave." Natalia said leading them inside.

"What exactly happened to you Nat-chan?! Why is all this happening?" Asked Mitsukuni worriedly.

Natalia sighed as they reached the lab, quickly getting to work on something the others the others didn't know what it was through chemistry.

"I was blown back by the explosion when I set the once top secret lab to self destruct. I also had to fight off some bastards so I was slowed down. Most of this blood is theirs. As for why this is happening? It's because I was an imbecile and completed research on something that could easily be used as a lethal weapon capable of helping someone do something like taking over the world fairly easily. If expanded upon enough." Natalia admitted with a sigh as she suddenly paused and sneezed into a handkerchief and then promptly finished by placing the concoction into a syringe and injecting it into the bloodstream through her injured thigh.

"What are you doing?! What did you just inject into yourself?!?!" Questioned an aghast Kyoya.

"Relax Ootori, it's just a liquid medication I developed that eliminates pain and boosts the immune system so that the body can heal at a faster pace. I can't very well afford to get caught by these bastards. Not until that device I built to erase specific memories is rebuilt from scratch which will take me some time since it's blueprints and research materials were all destroyed at my other lab along with it." She grumbled back with a sigh.

Then they saw it her cut on her thigh that was already starting to heal.

"Natalia-senpai... how did your enemies find out about your research if it was so secret that not even Kasanoda-kun knew about it?" Asked Haruhi politely.

Natalia glared at a wall.

"A guy I met in France. His name is Yazawa Kosaku, I didn't know it then, but he is the heir to the Yazawa Syndicate. I tried dating him but I couldn't even grow to like him in a romantic way so I broke things off but he wouldn't stop trying to find ways to get me to be with him. I started getting threats about a week ago and I ignored them. So this is his retaliation. I never told him anything about this but one time while I was working on some research on Biotechnology on my personal computer, he sneaked up on me and must've read over my shoulder. He must have figured out what I was working on after that. Point is, he's trying everything in his power to get me where it hurts for rejecting him. Even if it means stealing my most dangerous scientific work and kidnapping me, only to marry me by force." Natalia explained as she began to work on the super computer in the room.

"You all better contact your families. Let them know that someone attacked you because of me and that you will be personally escorted by myself to a top secret location while I resolve this mess." Natalia suggested as she continued working.

"Lockdown Activated, Estate now secure. Emergency route clear." An automated voice rang out.

"Talk about overreaction on both parts..." Commented the twins earning a glare from Natalia, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Ritsu, and the eldest Kasanoda.

They raised the hands in a motion of defeat.

"The Yazawa Syndicate is the Kasanoda Syndicate's biggest rival!" Educated Natalia darkly.

"They are about 10 times more powerful than Kyoya's police force." Mitsukuni said.

The previously unaware members gulped.

"They are incredibly dangerous... The government has been trying to take them down for ages now but haven't been able to even locate them much less catch them. The Kasanodas and Yazawas have been at odds since their creations." Ritsu explained.

The elder Kasanoda nodded.

"The one time in history that they waged direct war on each other both sides lost all their members except for one of the main family members, the heirs at the time." He explained with a pause.

"My own grandfather was the sole survivor of that Syndicate War from the Kasanoda Syndicate. He could never bring himself to tell anyone of the horrors that happened in that war. Which is why, knowing this, my niece is attempting to avoid war between the Syndicates as much as is humanly possible. None of us want war to break out but the Yazawa Syndicate doesn't seem to care who they attack right now, so Natalia sent all the men to go gather their families and flee into hiding. And now we shall go into hiding and us three will work together to figure out a way to resolve all of this without her marrying that punk." The eldest Kasanoda male explained.

"Marry me." Takashi was suddenly heard stating.

Natalia paused mid typing and everyone turned to him in shock.

"W-Wha...Um... Why do you want me of all people to Marry you???" She questioned in her confusion.

"We love each other." He replied.

After several moments Natalia looked away from him and smiled bittersweetly.

"Takashi... Don't be so silly... don't joke like that." She said getting back to work on typing out something on the computer.

"I'm not." He answered suddenly pulling out a small bok out of his pocket and opening it.

He placed it infront of her shocking them all.

"W-why do you still have feelings for me? It makes absolutely no sense. I hurt you. It's all I've done for years now. So why?" Natalia questioned quietly.

"Doesn't have to and doesn't matter what you did. My feelings didn't change." He answered grabbing the ring and placing it on her finger.

"Y-you... you are really something Takashi...I'll marry you, but not right now. If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of danger. Not in a chapel." She said amused but still slightly awkward.

Things went quiet for several moments before Natalia finally stopped typing and opened and revealed a room filled with weapons.

"Ritsu, Uncle, Mitsukuni, Takashi, suit up and load up. The rest of you, suit up. If you know how to use a certain weapon just take it. We can't take chances, if you have no knowledge of self-defense, stick close to either myself or the other people who know martial arts and or how to use weapons. We leave in 10 minutes." Natalia instructed as she grabbed several weapons.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Perimiter of Estate Has Been Breached! Please evacuate as soon as possible!" Rang out an automated voice.

"Dammit! Alright people 5 minutes! Kyoya, I made you bullet proof glasses, I used the prescription listed in your file most recently, grab them and put them on." Instructed Natalia begining to undress down to her undergarments.

"N-Natalia-senpai! Nat-chan!" Exclaimed the others.

"No time to waste. Just change already! We don't have time to waste finding other areas to change in! Unless you all want to die that is." She said darkly.

They all gulped and changed following Takashi and Natalia's example.

Takashi and Natalia, having finished first quickly got loaded up and nodded at each other before turning to the others.

"Alright! Mitsukuni! Ritsu! Uncle! You three lead them to..." She said pausing as she pulled a device in Mitsukuni's hands and programmed a location on it.

"... this location! It's an underground safe house I built. It's top secret, and secure. Far more secure than this lab is a hundred fold. A friend of mine from France is hiding out in there, make sure to hand her this note from me and explain that I sent you. Takashi and I will catch up once we chase off these bastards." Natalia explained.

Takashi nodded seriously.

"Okay... just, be safe Natalia..." Said the Kasanoda Godfather before they all did as told.

Once they were gone, Natalia place a hand gently and soothingly on Takashi's shoulder.

"They will be fine. Plus, Mitsukuni can take care of himself. We need to worry more about ourselves..." Natalia soothed.

Takashi smiled and nodded before suddenly kissing her.

Then they pulled away reluctantly and went out of the lab through the regular exit. Quickly they began to take down chronies left and right. When they finally reached the end of the fray they found themselves up against just one man. He was tall, but only about as tall as perhaps Tamaki. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. His facial structure being the only sign that he was half japanese. He was definitely their age but looked younger. If one didn't look closely enough that is.

"Kosaku..." She finally spoke pulling out a gun.

"Natalia... and Morinozuka Takashi, it seems... so this is the man you've been whoring around with..." Kosaku answered.

Suddenly Kosaku held his arm in pain as it bled, and Takashi was holding a smoking gun.

"Don't insult her. You'll die faster." Takashi said extremely darkly.

"Oh... you love her don't you... I bet she really did a great job of seducing you just so she can take your title, and of course everything your worth..."

Suddenly two shots rang out and Kosaku was now bleeding from his knees and on the ground.

"I did not seduce him you bastard. I always loved him, from the day I met him when we were little toddlers. He chose to love me. I never forced him. So I promise you, one more word from you, and the next time we meet, my next bullet will go through your heart." Natalia said grimly.

Then she grabbed Takashi and they left the scene quickly.

After several hours they reached another town north of the city they had been in previously, purchased some things, and disguised themselves. Natalia, having bough a brown haired wig and brown contact lenses, wore the purchases along with a simple dress and of course a doll that looked and acted just like a real baby. Takashi, on the other hand, since he couldn't mask his height he bought brown contact lenses and using a nifty make up trick thanks to Natalia's ingenuity gave himself a scar on his right cheek and made his uniquely handsome facial features look older. Natalia having done the same for her own. He also bought himself a simple 'common japanese man' outfit consisting of a loose long sleeved shirt and some khaki slacks, paired all together with two black loafers. His disguise was completed by a brief case, a common watch, a calm yet cheerful smile.

When they exited the store they quickly burned the outfits they had warn before and grabbed a train, using some nifty fake IDs that she had made for them and some cash that she had in her common purse.

Once on the train they made sure to be careful not to attract any attention to themselves by acting as they did when they played house with Mitsukuni as kid.

The played the part of loving commoner parents.

Natalia even hummed the baby doll a lullaby when it yawned with Takashi until it fell asleep in Takashi's arms.

"What a cute baby! Is that your only child?" Asked a nice girl blatantly their age.

"Yes... But we're hoping to have a couple more some time soon! Isn't that right love?" Natalia answered.

"That's right darling!" He said cheerfully cuddling closer to his 'wife'.

"That's so great! My name's Kazetani Yuki, what are your names?" Greeted the girl amiably and politely.

"My name's Seo Teiji, and this is my wife, Seo Narumi, and of course our darling angel, Seo Ayame. Pleasure to meet you young lady." Greeted Takashi warmly yet maturely.

"That's so cool! You guys look so happy! I wish I had a family! Oh well... maybe someday.." Yuki said whimsically.

While the girl's mind drifted into a daydream, Takashi and Natalia shared a smile and a look before turning to the girl.

"Say...are you an orphan right now?" Asked Natalia softly.

The girl nodded awkwardly.

Natalia smiled and patted her hair.

"Don't worry so much, we know a wonderful family that would love to adopt you. We're on our yearly family vacation, but as soon as we get back we'll let them know about you so they can adopt you, deal?" Spoke up Takashi warmly.

The girl grew exited and nodded before Takashi and Natalia's stop came up. The two teens quickly blended into the crowd and reached the beach where Takashi handed the briefcase which was filled with Cash to the owner of a yacht shop, and Natalia spoke with the man in code.

"Your friends already got on the second one sailed off. I wish you the best Miss." Said the man discreetly as he took off with the money and tossed Takashi the keys to their escape yacht.

The teens immediately hopped aboard the VERY high tech yacht and sailed off with Natalia navigating and Takashi helping.

Like this, the race to safety began with the firing of a single cannonball.

BOOOOOM SPLAAASSSSHHHH

TBC...


	7. 5

Perilous Journey to Safety~!

{No POV}

After the canon ball shot Takashi and Natalia shared a look before they nodded at each other and then went to two different very deadly weapons and fired them expertly at the ships.

"Takashi! Steer us away from our originally set direction for a bit. I'll have to take them out one by one." Natalia said with an annoyed sigh as she soothed the crying baby doll while she sank another ship.

"You got it." Answered Takashi using his walkie talkie just as she had.

So he raced to the steering system and steered them off course.

-Meanwhile-

"What are they doing?! They are going off course!" Exclaimed Yuri Fushikima as she saw her best friend's yacht getting off course.

"They must have been spotted and are working on taking out their enemies before they get close to land." Mitsukuni said cooly.

"Is there any way we can help them?" Kyoya and Tamaki questioned.

"No." The elder Kasanoda answered. "They need for us to keep track of the safety of our loved ones and close friends. For now we must wait. They can handle themselves. We must trust in their capabilities." He finished.

-Back on the Yacht-

Natalia smiled as she took out the last of the boats chasing them and Takashi took them finally to land.

Once on land in a very secluded and discrete area they blew up the yacht and destroyed all evidence of their actions. They then switched into another set of disguises.

This time Natalia hid her red locks under a wig of blonde curly hair and made her eyes look green. She then changed into a very fancy looking outfit and put on some sunglasses and a beautiful sun hat never taking off her engagement ring.

While Takashi, however, removed the make up and dressed up like a stereotypical rich guy out with his wife would. He straightened his hair with the help of Natalia and slicked it back.

Then off they went with new Fake Ids and their fake baby.

They then made their way discretely to the mansion Natalia had under this fake identity and went inside Natalia soon putting the place into lockdown after they checked for intruders. Then they went down into a top secret safehouse underneath the mansion where their friends would be.

"Who... Who are you?" Their friends questioned on alert.

Natalia and Takashi chuckled and undid their hair back to normal, soon removing the disguises.

"NATALIA-SENPAI/NAT-CHAN?!?!"

"MORI-SENPAI/TAKA-CHAN?!?!"

"We finally made it. But enough chatter. I need to get to work on that particular device but I can't do it alone on such a time crunch." Natalia said finally turning serious again.

"Takashi, Mitsukuni, Ritsu, and Uncle Reiki keep a close watch on the surveillance cameras and on the security of this place. I'm not taking any chances." She instructed.

"Kyoya, Haruhi, Yuri, with me. I can use all the help I can get on developing this device." She continued.

"What about us Natalia-senpai?" Asked Tamaki as Natali approached a computer and began to play music with a song called "I'm A Mess".

"Tamaki, Twins, I need you three on one of the most important jobs. Coming up with effective traps up above in the mansion to slow down any enemies aka Twins, and charting them on this blueprint aka Tamaki. It may seem unimportant right now but it could really save our lives should our enemies find this place." Natalia said handing Tamaki a blue print and a marker.

They saluted her and rushed out.

The song then changed as Natalia finally finished drawing the blueprint for the memory eraser she had developed.

A song by the title of 'Heavy' which they all sang a long to.

But was then followed by a song called Kids Again that only Takashi and Natalia sang this time.

I know a girl who likes to drink her coffee black

Cause sugar, no, she don't got time for that

Leaves her desires at the welcome mat when she walks in

Takashi challenged with a wild smirk causing Natalia to roll her eyes.

Yeah, I know a boy who likes to keep his burner on

He's always running with no one to keep warm

It's like he's flirting with the smoke alarm, his fire's fading

Natalia retaliated with elegance and confidence making everyone else slightly gasp at them.

But still we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I, I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

As their voices melded together everyone felt their love radiate across the room bringing smiles to every face in the room.

I know a girl who's never tried to settle down

She wears her loneliness like a crown

But when she smiles all the kings will bow down, down, down

Takashi challenged once more amused.

And I know a boy who's broken every vow he's made

Who's spoken every capped phrase

But he can listen like a rainy day and drown it out

Natalia retaliated happily.

But still we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I, I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Natalia took the lead and left the room speechless.

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Takashi sang taking over as he loaded what seemed like the millionth gun with ammo.

So we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I, I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

They sang together as they continued to work respectively. Sparks flying slightly from where Natalia and Kyoya were delicately piecing together parts of the device they had been recreating.

But still we laugh, we cry, we fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I, I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Takashi took lead as he quickly began to sharpen sword after sword while examining the safety of their location closely.

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Natalia sang taking lead as she began examine her blueprints to be certain they followed all the steps properly.

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Then they finished together as she put the final touch on the device.

"It's finished! Now to program it! Kyoya, get me a list of everyone here's particular skills from the files I have here and then Haruhi incinerate the files so that if the enemy finds this place they can't find this place. Yuri prepare a spot for us females to change in should the need arise at any given time away from the boys. Ritsu, Uncle Reiki, Mitsukuni work out a battle strategy with the list of skills for us attack the Yazawa Syndicate. Haruhi, Yuri once your done, work on disguises, same goes to you Kyoya. Takashi, I need you to use those hacking and tracking skills you got hidden upthose sleeves. Find Kosaku so we can take him down. I have something very important to do to make sure this goes well. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, I need you guys to work on a subtle financial take down." Natalie said working on several things at once very efficiently.

"Twins and Tamaki, each one of you will go into one of these computers i just set up and buy up stocks slowly and steadly. Nothing too obvious. I already pulled it up on the company I want you to buy stocks from. Leave no stock for anyone else to own." She instructed before moving to a door on one end of the lab.

"Yuri, Kyoya, Haruhi. When you get to the disguises part of your role, you should find everything you need in here." She said before heading to a table in the lab and placed several map scrolls on the table.

"Once Takashi gets us a location, pull up the according map and begin a sturdier topographically suitable battle strategy AND a backup plan." Natalia stated.

"Takshi on that computer in front of you find us the location of Kosaku and no doubt the strongest members and the current heads of the Yazawa Syndicate."

"Is this for revenge?" Asked Takashi suddenly.

"No. I may hate that they were the ones who sent the hit out on my parents and on me, I am not petty enough to want revenge. I'm only doing this because they already declared war on the Kasanoda Syndicate earlier today..." Said Natalia with a sigh.

"When was this?!?!" Questioned Reiki Kasanoda.

"You remember when my phone rang while I was working on the semi-final touches on the memory eraser?"

"Yes.."

"That was Akio, he was calling to inform me that 32 houses were bombed simultaniously all of which belonging to loyal members of the Kasanoda Syndicate. All of which with no survivors. The media is going insane." Natalia revealed using a projector to show them the internet going insane with reports from news sites and news channels reporting about the 32 bombings.

Everyone gasped in shock except for Mitsukuni, Yuri, Takashi and Natalia.

"64 children, 1 unborn child, 1 pregnant woman, 31 other women, and 32 men, all members and family members of members of the Kasanoda Syndicate. The only thing that made it identifiable as a crime by the Yazawa Syndicate, all were Kasanoda Syndicate Members or Affiliated with Members of the Kasanoda Syndicate. The police doesnt know thankfully for all involved in this mess but we are running quickly out of time." Natalia said with a defeated sigh.

"They did this to lure me and Uncle Reiki and Ritsu out." Natalia finally revealed.

"I thought they were only after you?" Asked Mitsukuni curiously.

"The truth is after Takashi got knocked out that night ten years ago I rushed in and took the remaining attakers out. That's when I saw the marking they all had in common on their arms. The mark of the Yazawa Syndicate. The police was about to rush in so I immediately got one of the guys to spill everything they knew to me and left." Natalia explained pausing to steady her breath.

"The member that I spoke to revealed that apparently The Yazawa head was bent on getting revenge on the Head of the Kasanoda's by making sure that the head suffered thoroughly, first the rape and gruesome murder of his closest familymembers, than that of his son, followed by that of his most trusted and loyal members, and then their strongest. Thankfully the rest of the men quickly fled into much better hiding after the bombings earlier today. But the question is they are waging war and their intention is to destroy the Kasanoda Syndicate once and for all." Natalia revealed sadly.

"Them discovering my project, that only further gave them reason to waste no time on setting this plan into action. Eventually they can use my project to run the world should they wish to..." Natalia said softly revealing that she was releasing tears.

"Had I been less selfish I would've done the right thing and just lived mostly blind and physically disabled instead of having continued." Natalia whispered in the deathly quiet room.

"I was an imbecile. A selfish imbecile." Natalia said before standing up and heading to a punching bag and kicking it out of commission.

She breathed heavily and then steadily calmed herself.

"Anywho. Back to work, we've wasted enough time." Natalia said acting as if nothing had just happened.

Everyone chuckled a bit and quickly got to work.

-With Tamaki and Haruhi-

"Be careful Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said to Tamaki discreetly when no one else was paying attention.

"I will, but I need you to be careful too Haruhi, I can't loose you." Tamaki answered after some hesitation.

Haruhi smiled awkwardly with a light blush.

"Neither can I loose you, Senpai." Haruhi admitted before getting back to work.

Tamaki smiled.

-With Yuri and Mitsukuni-

"You are amazing Yu-chan... But do you think that you could still love me when all of this is over?" Mitsukuni asked Yuri discreetly.

"Of course I do... But do you think you could love me after everything is said and done." Asked Yuri.

"Of course I can." Mitsukuni said with a smirk. "If I couldn't I wouldn't be able to sleep at night like a baby." He finished.

-With Takashi and Natalia-

"You ready to kill a bastard?" Natalia questioned with a smirk.

"With you by my side? Always." Takashi answered.

"You think they can handle it?" Natalia asked curious and concerned.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You know we are leaving Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and The Twins back here right?"

"Yeah."

"You have nothing against it?"

"No."

"Should we tell them our plans now?" She asked with a sigh.

"After." He replied.

"Hey Takashi, I have something to tell you once everything is over, so promise me you'll survive okay?" She said softly as she began to finish up building something.

"I promise, but promise me the same." Takashi said.

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"I promise."

TBC...


	8. 6

Well, I bet everyone has been wondering what happened that fateful night mentioned in the story so often right. Well no more! Here is your answer! Enjoy.

The Night Things Changed~!

*Ten Years Previous*

{Natalia POV}

I walked into school to be welcomed inside by the Terror Trio.

"Hey there _freak_!" Sakuya barked evilly

"Hello _filthy child_!" Jeriko bit out evilly.

"How's your _disgraceful whore mother_?" Questioned the ring leader, Ame.

I ignored them and began to walk off only to be tripped and for my notebook to fall open to the floor on the page with the song I had been working on for close to six months now.

"Oh would you look at this?! The mutt has a crush on someone out of her league! Now this is just pathetic." Brought up Ame loudly.

As i sat there feeling my own tears stain my face, I stood up and my anger was unfathomable but it was quenched when his voice came to mind.

'Deep breaths and keep calm, if someone hurts you they aren't worth it.' Takashi's voice rang out monotonously with a certain warmth to it.

But this time, the memories came back of everything the trio had done to her.

So i ran off to the nearest music room and locked myself inside seeing there was no one else inside except me.

I saw the piano and went to it, then I figured out what I had to do.

The music i felt came to my head and i wrote in a page just before the song about Takashi.

[Listen to Queen of Mean by Sarah Jeffery for the remaining part of this chapter]

{No POV}

Natalia could feel the rage drumming through her veins and her head and heart as she began to play.

I'm so tired of pretending

Where's my happy ending?

Natalia sighed before continuing to try the song out remembering how she had almost lost Takashi to Sakuya when she was a student at the dojo.

I followed all the rules

I drew inside the lines

I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

I waited patiently for my time

But when it finally came

He called to her my name

And now I feel this overwhelming pain

I mean, it's in my veins

I mean, it's in my brain

My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train

I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

I know exactly who to blame

Then she remembered how the abuse started from the trio. They had never liked her but Sakuya being rejected by Takashi who shared a similar social standing as her for a girl who was just the daughter of one of the servants, threw the trio over the edge. The girls were to blame, because they kept making her out to be the bad guy.

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the Queen

And there's no in-between

Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the Queen

She saw sick and tired of it, and nothing Takashi or Mitsukuni could do would be able to stop her now.

Being nice was my past time

But I've been hurt for the last time

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

The anger burns my skin, third-degree

Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

There's nobody getting close to me

They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen

Your nightmare's my dream

Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes

Natalia smirked as a plan came to her to take the reigns of things as she played.

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the Queen

And there's no in-between

Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the Queen of Mean

The Queen of Mean

The Queen of Mean

She then began to settle the final details as she paused her piano playing and shut her notebook closed.

Something is pulling me

It's so magnetic

My body is moving

Unsure where I'm headed

All of my senses have left me defenseless

This darkness around me

Is promising vengeance

The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive

There's nothing to lose

When you're lonely and friendless

So my only interest is showing this princess

That I am the Queen

And my reign will be endless

She then began to walk towards the board in the classroom as she began to draw up her plans.

I want what I deserve

I want to rule the world

Sit back and watch them learn

It's finally my turn

She smirked as she looked it over one final time before erasing the entire board and turning to the piano.

If they want a villain for a Queen

I'm gonna be one that they've never seen

I'll show them what it means

Now that I am that

I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad

'Cause the devil's on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the Queen of Mean

The Queen of Mean

She smirked as she reached the final line.

I want what I deserve

As she sang the end of her song she smirked evilly at the piano before walking out of the classroom and heading to class.

When lunch came around, Natalia was ready to put her plan into action.

When the trio stood in front of her she stood tall and elegantly while still looking perfectly casual. She stood with a hand on her hip and an evil smirk on her face.

"You look creepy freak? What's wrong with you now? You going to become a hore like your mother?" Ame asked.

Natalia's smirk only grew.

"You're the freak, Ame, just like your triplets. No wonder your parents are contemplating disowning you. Who would want to be the parent of you three? Certainly not them." She said coldly making everyone freeze as they finally noticed what had happened to Natalia Baldoni.

She had released her hair from her hair tie, hair now dishevled and she looked like she was definitely done with being quiet.

"W-What did you say?"

"You want to call me a freak? A filthy child? The daughter of a disgraceful whore? Go ahead! But get ready, because I will make you suffer for every single moment of abuse you've inflicted on me. And i'll be returning it all 10-fold along with taking your throne." She finally stated looking her in a dark look that froze everyone else around her as she sang loud and clear at them in a cold tone.

"...Being nice was my past time

But I've been hurt for the last time

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me..."

She smirked as she stepped closer to the trio, especially Ame who were now fairly concerned.

"...'Cause the devil's on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the Queen of Mean..."

She finally shoved past them and her aura was revealed to them all for the first time ever.

A dark red aura with icy blue roses oozed from her as she walked.

~Later That Day~

{Natalia POV}

When I got home I went to the dojo and trained with Mitsukuni and Takashi for hours before there was only one hour left before dinner, when almost everyone left in the Morinozuka estate left to an important event.

"Hey Natalia?" Takashi spoke up sitting on my piano next to me.

I was awkward but smiled slighty at him.

"Yes Takashi?" I answered.

"I just wanted to take this chance to tell you... I love you... Please be mine?" Takashi confessed.

I had to do a double take before I remembered what I had overheard my parents talking about this morning and my plans concerning the Trio. I frowned and avoided his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Takashi...I love you but.. I can't be yours... I'm not like you... I'd never fit into your world.." I finally answered looking into his eyes.

To my surprise, he just smiled although sadly, before answering.

"It's okay, I was worried about rejection, but I understood that i'd regret it the rest of my life if I didn't say anything." He answered still smiling.

It made her heart shatter more before suddenly a female scream rang out across the mansion and a thud followed.

"Mama!" I cried out as I recognized the voice.

We rushed to where we had heard my mother and shortly after Takashi's mother scream but were frozen in shock for a moment by what we saw.

Mrs. Morinozuka was on the floor naked and cut up in a truly gruesome way, her mouth still gagged. Her organs were visible and her left arm and right leg were completely severed.

My mother was currently tied up and gagged now awake but crying as a man dressed in all black and masked had her private part raping my mother's naked form right in front of my eyes.

The men had not seemed to noticed us yet and we used that to our advantage quickly working on defeating the two men who had been watching.

But when fighting broke out, the rapist, now aware of them pulled out and covered himself before stabbing her mother several times quickly and cutting her head off before shooting me in my abdomen.

I fell to the ground and was about to be killed before Takashi quickly made an opening.

"Call for help!" Takashi shouted at me.

I nodded nad raced to the phone.

"Help! Please! There are three masked men in the estate! They killed mine and my friend's mothers brutally! The Morinozuka Estate! Please these men are trying to kill us all!" She pleaded after someone picked up.

They agreed shortly and I hung up as I heard Takashi shout in pain. As I rushed back, I passed by the dojo and saw the most treasured weapon of the Morinozukas.

I paused for a moment.

Then I heard Takashi shout in pain again before a shout rung through the air as well as the shattering of glass.

'I am so sorry Morinozuka-sensei, I hope you can forgive me some day for this.'

She grabbed the sword and unsheathed it as she ran to the room to find the men trying to unclothe an unconscious Takashi to rape him.

It made me sick so I wasted no time and stabbed the knees of the men so fast that the men were rendered in capable of moving before they even knew what happened and in that moment, I hit the back of their heads with the blunt end of the sword before sheathing it and placing it delicately ontop of Takashi's body before tying up the intruders with the curtains and jumping out of the now broken window.

I headed as fast as my injuries would allow to the home that once housed my mother crying.

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the Queen

And there's no in-between

Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the Queen

As i finished singing I found myself growing weak as I reached the gates and fell to my knees in front of the gates.

"Uncle... Reiki..." I muttered before everything went black.

~Days Later~

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed face to face with a strange man with red hair like mine and a little boy a couple years younger than me with the same red hair looking at me in shock.

As the memories hit me as I felt my heart shatter.

"Are you okay?!?!" Exclaimed the boy panicking.

"She's awake!" Called out the older man into the hall before rushing to my side.

"You're okay, just take deep breaths and calm down. Or you'll reopen your wound." Tried to soothe the older man.

I took deep breaths and though of Takashi before nodding.

I knew this was it.

'There's no turning back... My plan will have to be forgotten... My mother and father are dead... I saw their bodies as I sought the nearest phones to call for help. I broke the heart of the one person I loved more than anything. There is no way I can ever go back to how things used to be... I'm sorry Takashi...' I thought to myself before the doctor walked in.

Present Day*

{No POV}

Natalia shook her head as the memory of that night finally faded from her view to reveal Takashi looking at her with concern blatant in his eyes.

She just smiled and shook her head no.

"I'm fine Takashi but I think I've finally connected all of the dots on everything. If i'm right, than I know just how to end all of this pain once and for all." She said a bitter yet evil smirk taking over her facial expressions.

"Guess it's time I show that I am the Queen of Mean once and for all..." She muttered to herself as she finally took the memory eraser and used it on herself.

~Moments Later~

"What project do you remember last working on?" Questioned Reiki Kasanoda to his niece.

"My medicine that boost the immune system so that the body can heal and recover faster. Don't worry Uncle, I know everything I need to know, I just can't remember what the project I actually last worked on is. Takashi, Uncle, Ritsu, Mitsukuni, and Yuki, suit up for battle. Haruhi, I need to speak with you privately for a moment, Kyoya destroy the memory eraser and it's blueprints, and be careful, the blueprints are fireproof. Twins and Tamaki, keep working on that financial take down and when you're done keep a close eye on the security measures, especially once we're gone, the enemy could still attempt to find and attack this place." Natalia instructed.

-With Haruhi and Natalia-

"Haruhi?" Spoke up Natalia awkwardly.

"Yeah Natalia-senpai?" Haruhi answered kindly.

"I know this isnt my place and we aren't exactly good friends or anything of the sort, but are you in love with Tamaki?" Natalia spoke.

"H-how did you k-know that?" Haruhi questioned shocked amd flustered.

Natalia smiled bittersweetly.

"I've been in love for years now Haruhi. To be precise almost exactly a decade now. I can tell these things. Also I learned to read when it happened from observing my mother and father... I know it's not my place, but you shouldn't wait too long. You should tell him soon. He's not as dense as you think. He's starting to catch on to his own feelings slowly. But you never know when it will be too late. Don't make the mistake I did of denying your own heart what it wants. I've heard from the Chairman that he thinks you'd make a good wife someday for Tamaki."

Haruhi blushed.

"You think so?" She questioned.

Natalia smiled.

"I know so... Anyways, I also wanted to ask if you would be my bridesmaid whenever Takashi and I finally get married. I don't have many friends. Especially female." Natalia asked awkwardly.

Haruhi smiled brightly.

"I'd love to Natalia-senpai!" She exclaimed hugging Natalia in her excitement.

Natalia smiled awkwardly and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well, I better get ready to head out. I have business to take care of." Natalia said with a gentle smile.

'Those triplets and their older brother are going to pay for challenging me. I'll show them..' Natalia thought to herself.

TBC...

Well there it is! Now you know what happened that night! But the question is, what will happen now?


	9. 7

The Queen Of Mean Shows Her Colors~!

{No POV}

~Hours Later~

Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya and Haruhi watched the screens surrounding them anxiously as they mostly observed Natalia and the others quickly approaching a secluded building with Natalia releasing her aura heavily as she walked in from the front freezing several underlings of the Yazawa Syndicate in place.

Her pace was calm and collected as she walked slowly and elegantly towards the front doors, no weapons pulled out except for a sheathed sword that seemed very familiar to Takashi and Mitsukuni.

Then they heard her voice break out as she paused just in front of the doors and took a deep breath letting a look of unadulterated anger take over.

"I'm here to collect on what I promised Ten Years Ago... and to put you in your place Yazawas..." Natalia said slowly unsheathing the sword to reveal it was the very sword Takashi and Mitsukuni suspected it was.

For half of it that is, half of the blade was different. It was actually half Morinozuka and half Kasanoda and the hilt held a ring on it with a single sapphire stone on it that was truly beautiful.

**I'm so tired of pretending**

**Where's my happy ending?**

As she finished that line she kicked the doors open to find herself face to face with 30 enemies all looking fairly powerful.

There was a stand still as she began to sing once again.

**I followed all the rules**

**I drew inside the lines**

**I never asked for anything that wasn't mine**

**I waited patiently for my time**

**But when it finally came**

**He called to her my name**

She smirked viciously as she dug her boot's heel into the chest of one of the enemies she had taken down before moving on while Takashi, Mitsukuni, Reiki, Ritsu, and Yuri moved on to different rooms of the estate.

**And now I feel this overwhelming pain**

**I mean, it's in my veins**

**I mean, it's in my brain**

**My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train**

**I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame**

**I know exactly who to blame**

She smirked as she came face to face with three men that wore completely black outfits and ogled her openly.

"You've grown up rather nicely, I can't wait to finally get a taste of that pretty little body of yours after all these years. One of the men said.

She simply took a fighting stance and waited for them to move as she began to sing once more.

**I never thought of myself as mean**

**I always thought that I'd be the Queen**

**And there's no in-between**

**Cause if I can't have that**

**Then I would be the leader of the dark**

**And the bad**

**Now there's a devil on my shoulder**

**Where the angels used to be**

**And he's calling me the Queen**

As she brough the final guy to near death she licked some blood off her lips causing the man to shiver in fear.

Then she cut is head off finally killing him just as he had killed her parents and Takashi's mother.

She then dropped her stance and carried her bloodied sword at her side as she sang once more.

**Being nice was my past time**

**But I've been hurt for the last time**

**And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me**

She paused as she found herself face to face with Takashi and Kosaku fighting with guns. However she calmly walked past the frenzy of bullets with Takashi continuing to fire at Kosaku since he knew that Natalia seemed to know what she was doing.

She pulled her sword in the air and began to sing some more.

**The anger burns my skin, third-degree**

**Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea**

**There's nobody getting close to me**

**They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen**

**Your nightmare's my dream**

**Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes**

As she finally incapacitated Kosaku, Takashi stopped shooting.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Like you did my uncles?" Questioned the guy.

Natalia smiled viciously evil.

"No... That'd be merciful to you. You ordered the deaths of 32 families. So for every single death you caused, i'll cut you in a way that will hurt but wont kill you. So you can rot in jail afterwards..." Natalia finally replied skillfully cleaning her blade of blood with her fingers rubbing her hands clean on Kosaku's shirt.

Kosaku now could say he had met Satan as he looked her over.

Her aura was coating the room into a dark atmosphere, and her eyes looked so cold they could freeze hell over 10-fold. Her expression was a serious blankness.

Then she began.

"1 pregnant woman" there went a cut on one of his cheeks

He hissed.

"1 unborn child" there was his other cheek.

He hissed louder.

Then her gaze hardened as she performed 64 quick slashes across his chest and abdomen.

"64 children"

Kosaku screamed as the pain hit him all at once.

Then her smiled returned as she pointed her sword at one of his thighs.

"31 other women"

He screamed loudly again.

There were now 31 cuts on his thigh.

"And lastly 32 men"

She cut up his other thigh and he screamed even more.

Then as he laid there wheezing in pain she glared before cutting his forehead with one swift yet careful strike.

"And on a more personal note, trying to kill Takashi, be glad I haven't decapitated you, coward." Natalia stated calmly before turning to Takashi briefly signaling him to tie Kosaku up for the Authorities to deal with later.

He screamed louder than he had with any of her previous cutting.

"What now?" Takashi said.

Natalia's gaze fell upon the grand doors in front of her and hardened before she answered.

"Get everyone to be done with taking care of their enemies and get everyone out. These three are mine to deal with... It's time they realized that I am the Queen, and always will be." Natalia said.

"Just make it out alive."

"I promised didn't I?"

Takashi smiled and finally reft the room after tying up Kosaku.

Finally Natalia sang once more as she stared down the doors.

**I never thought of myself as mean**

**I always thought that I'd be the Queen**

**And there's no in-between**

**Cause if I can't have that**

**Then I would be the leader of the dark**

**And the bad**

**Now there's a devil on my shoulder**

**Where the angels used to be**

**And he's calling me the Queen of Mean**

**Calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**Calling me, calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

She finally kicked the doors open and found herself face to face with three frightened girls her age and two dead bodies on the floor, ones that Natalia recognized.

'Yuki...Kirari...I promise... They will pay for killing you...'

Devastated, she began to sing in total rage one las time as she approached the cowering blood covered females.

**Something is pulling me**

**It's so magnetic**

**My body is moving**

**Unsure where I'm headed**

**All of my senses have left me defenseless**

**This darkness around me**

**Is promising vengeance**

**The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive**

**There's nothing to lose**

**When you're lonely and friendless**

**So my only interest is showing this princess**

**That I am the Queen**

**And my reign will be endless**

As she finally finished her song she finally finished approaching the cowering woman sword in air.

**I want what I deserve**

**I want to rule the world**

**Sit back and watch them learn**

**It's finally my turn**

And without a single hesitation she started with Ame.

**If they want a villain for a Queen**

**I'm gonna be one like they've never seen**

**I'll show them what it means**

**Now that I am that**

**I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad**

She stabbed Yazawa Ame through her heart cleanly before cutting off the limbs that the girl had clearly cut off of the adorable teenager Natalia and Takashi had planned on adopting.

Then she approached Jeriko and quickly decapitated her before grabbing the servered head and taking the crown on it and placing it on her head.

**'Cause the devil's on my shoulder**

**Where the angels used to be**

**And he's calling me the Queen of Mean**

Finally, she approached Sakuya with a blank dead look of rage adorning her face and ripped the necklace that had once adorned the neck of the cute and adorable 5 year old that Natalia had been wanting to adopt from the Tokyo Orphanage she had yet to gain approval from Sakuya's neck and placed it on her own before cutting Sakuya in half from top to bottom.

**Calling me, calling me**

**Calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**Calling me, calling me**

**I want what I deserve!**

Finally, Natalia collapsed onto her knees right between the bodies of the two adorable girls she had wanted to adopt and released silent tears before taking off her cloak and covering the body of the decapitated 5 year old, and closing the eyes of the dead teenager.

She lastly stood up and cleaned her sword before sheathing it and somberly running out as she heard the sirens in the distance.

When she finally made it to the others she was approached by Takashi who silently hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to be the Queen of Mean anymore... It's over." Takashi stated.

Silently Natalia sobbed and fell to her knees. Takashi joining her to continue holding her close.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out.

"TAKASHI! NATALIA!" "MORI-SENPAI! NATALIA-SENPAI!"

TBC...

One more chapter left before the epilogue! Gosh i feel such pride. Even though its rushed, and not that good, I feel pride and love for this story.


	10. 8

Ha! You thought i'd leave you all with less than ten chapters?! I'm not that cruel! Here we go! This is more of a filler chapter than anything but it is important so enjoy!

Aftermath of War~!

{Narrator POV}

That day ended in a bittersweet note for everyone involved.

The gunshot that rang out was shot by Kosaku who had managed to steal a gun from the cop that had captured him, and it was going to hit Natalia, but Takashi stepped in the way and took the bullet for her before shooting off a bullet into Kosaku's hand that held the gun.

Needless to say, Takashi had to be hospitalized because the bullet hit him in one of his appendix which ended up having to be removed.

Natalia and the others quickly found themselves very busy, very fast.

School started up again shortly thereafter for the Host Club sans Takashi and they were all quickly very busy, with a lot of business from girls concerned about Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Yuri who joined the club as a hostess all the while owning her family's company.

Yuri was discoveredby the hosts to have a younger sister who joined Kyoya and Tamaki's class shortly after Yuri finally regained control of the company and quickly due to similar yet very different personalities, Kyoya and Miyu became fast rivals. Mitsukuni and Yuri revealed to everyone as well that they were going to date again. As they had once upon a ime but stopped because she had to disappear for several years for her own safety.

Haruhi and Tamaki got very busy in their personal lives as well.

Haruhi became very busy coordinating things with her father with Harvard which had reached out to them offering Haruhi a full ride scholarship to the university once she finishes High School. She also became very busy working together with Yuri, Miyu, and Natalia since she was helping them work on the legal standpoint of a collaboration between the two companies.

Tamaki, however was busy for slightly different reasons.

After returning to school he finally had a serious conversation with his father and grandmother about everything.

He was filled in on how his Mother was still alive and thanks to one Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda and one Yoshio Ootori was recovering from her illness quite well and is predicted to be capable of moving to Japan within the next five years. He also finally worked things out with hos Grandmother and made her recognize him as the heir to the Suou Group. On the condition that he would first prove he was capable by running the company for an entire year with no outside nor inside help.

Taking control of the company of course meant that he got so busy at times that he had very little time to be at the club from time to time.

But everyone was very understanding.

After two weeks in the hospital, Takashi was released home to finish recovering in his own home comfortably, which he welcomed gladly as that meant his father and him would be able to discuss things they needed to at last.

One of which was his Masquerade Ball Birthday Celebration and the other was one Natalia Baldoni, who was actually competing in the Kendo championships for the first time ever for some reason that seemed to amuse Akira Morinozuka and the entire Morinozuka and Haninozuka Family.

~Present Day - Two Days Before Takashi's Birthday~

The Host Club, Morinozukas, Haninozukas, Kasanodas, and Fukushimas sat excitedly and happily in the audience right near the ring watching excitedly the second to last match of the event.

It was the one guy that Natalia would be fighting in the final round against another semi-finalist.

In the end the winner was the same guy that had made it to the finals with Takashi the previous year, Takuto Shikimoto.

It was finally time for the final match and everyone watched as Natalia, who looked extremely happy and proud of herself began her match.

It was amazing because the guy seemed to be going all out while Natalia was clearly— to the trained eye— holding back quite a bit.

"Why is she holding back so much?" Asked Mitsukuni confused shocking the family and friends of Natalia sans Takashi that were watching.

"Because the government would label her as too dangerous to fight in public." Answered Takashi to his cousin.

"Oh! That makes sense! I should've known since me and her can spar in Karate Training and be at a permanent tie..." Mitsukuni mumbled out loud.

Everyone else thoroughly flabbergasted, they all returned their attention to the fight to see Natalia's gaze suddenly harden the slightest bit before softening as she landed one smooth strike that defeated her opponent once and for all.

"This year's National Kendo Champion is Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda! Congratulations Miss Kasanoda on your spectacular victory!" The announcer cheerfully announced.

Natalia smiled happily as she grabbed the microphone.

"I'm not one for speeches, but I will this time. In fact, i'm going to take a page from a book of one of my friends.. This victory is for you Takashi! Next year it's all you!" Natalia said elegantly before handing the mic back and holding up the championship belt.

Takashi smiled as everyone around him that knew him personally chuckled at his light blush.

After everything settled down Natalia joined everyone and handed Takashi the championship belt.

"This is for you. I know i already performed that song for you as a birthday present, but you've done so much for me, and forgiven me for so many wrongdoings. I know how much the Championship Title for Kendo means to you. You've worked hard your whole life to be the best in Kendo, just like i've worked hard to always be the best in Kickboxing." Natalia admitted awkwardly before clearing her throught and pouncing on Haruhi.

Squeezing the girl into her chest smothering her in her breasts.

"Haru-chan you are so cute today!!!!" She exclaim.

Everyone chuckled as Takashi somehow jealous of Haruhi gently plucked the younger girl out of Natalia's arms and took her place.

Natalia blushed.

"Takashi! Let me go! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!" Exclaimed Natalia.

Everyone just laughed except for Akira who watched with a warm smile.

"Are you okay Akira-san?" Asked Yorihisa Haninozuka to his fellow adult as they watched the teens a distance away with Reiki Kasanoda.

"Yes... I'm just glad to see them both finally moving forward from everything that happened 10 years ago. We never discuss it but Takashi and Natalia-chan saw the dismembered and decapitated bodies of my wife and Reiko. They even witnessed Reiko being raped... Something that is most certainly traumatizing. They even killed some people themselves very recently in a war... I just can't help but worry that they might not be doing very well with handling the trauma, they haven't even had the time to process." Akira stated with a slight sigh.

"Actually... Morinozuka-san..." Natalia began calling attention to the teens fully once more to see that they were all looking a bit awkward but still happy.

"We did." Takashi finished.

"B-But..." Kasanoda exclaimed surprised before Natalia raised a hand asking them to be silent for a moment as she and Takashi briefly shared a look.

"We know for a fact we will never fully recover from everything, it's impossible. But we know that living in the past won't do anything. So we'd rather focus on the future. We're by no means proud of what we did recently, and by no means will we ever be able to forget what we have seen. However we can't live in the past, we need to keep moving forward. The future holds a lot of possibilities. We just have to get up and take them. It wont be easy to live with what we've done or seen, but we have to try." Natalia explained.

"There's no worse way to live than to live without ever actually trying." Takashi said.

"How did you kids all get so mature so quickly?" Questioned Reiki.

"We learned from observing our parents and or parental figures." Kyoya revealed.

The adults smiled and announced they'd celebrate the victory at the Kasanoda Estate.

As the night dragged on several things happened...

For one, Tamaki finally realized his feelings after Hikaru— officially done waiting around for Tamaki and Haruhi to realize their feelings— kissed Haruhi on the lips briefly before he was slapped across the room by a furiously blushing Haruhi. Tamaki of course got into a rather serious argument with Hikaru where he comically ended up revealing his feelings by shouting them.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HARUHI! I'VE LOVED HER SINCE THE VERY FIRST DAY SHE WALKED INTO THE CLUB ROOM! I JUST COULDNT SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I WAS A COWARD! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Shouted Tamaki.

Hikaru smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, yes i am." Hikaru said as Tamaki finally remembered that Haruhi was still in the room.

"I expect an invite to your wedding senpai!" The boy shouted amusedly.

One the shock wore off, Haruhi of course whisked Tamaki away to talk things out where Tamaki promptly there after asked her to be his girlfriend. To which she thankfully accepted.

Plenty more happened as well!

Such as Mitsukuni being revealed to be a stripper drunk after he got his hands on a bottle of Natalia's favorite alcoholic beverage, and Yuri's cuteness when she acted her age. There was also the revelation of Natalia's talent for pranking and Takashi's wilder side.

Which of course, with the former two in combination, made the following events that evening hilarious.

TBC...


	11. 9

A Night To Remember~!

{No POV}

It was actually very interesting from the very beginning as the party finally went past it's first hour.

Everyone that could drink was drinking, every teenager present was dancing and having fun until Kareoke was called once set up.

With a sign up sheet that only people at the party could sign only other partiers present up to sing a certain song— in true Kasanoda fashion— it was no surprise that the party was going to get far more amped far more quickly.

After quite a few hilariously epic songs performed by the older adults that had been called up by Akira Morinozuka or Reiki Kasanoda came the real fun.

"Next is..." Began Reiki Kasanoda with a devious smirk.

"Takashi Morinozuka Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda singing Addicted by Saving Abel!" Finished announcing Akira with a matching evil smirk.

Takashi and Natalia were shocked and blushed sharing a glance as they realized they should've seen it coming.

They grabbed the mics after taking a calming breath and ran up to the set up stage.

They stared each other down in challenge as the music began and shortly Natalia started things off quickly approaching him and trying to coax him into action by caressing his cheek and pressing herself against his chest seductively shocking all of the hosts and teenagers who had been confused as to why the pair had blushed when the song was announced.

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me

Takashi smirked as he captured her hand gently eased her back and kissed the hand gently before spinning her around and holding her against his chest that way as he began caressing her red locks of hair seductively all while singing the next bit.

Oh girl lets take it slow

So as for you well you know where to go

I want to take my love and hate you 'til the end

It's not like you to turn away

From all the bullshit I can't take

It's not like me to walk away

Natalia smirked as she easily but seductively slipped out of his hold and suddenly pressed against him once more this time running her free hand through his hair and wrapping her leg around his waist as she and before suddenly toward the end of her verse bending backwards and seductively rising up to face him again causing Takashi to hold back a chuckle of both slight defeat and slight amusement.

I'm so addicted to all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough

All the times we spend

When we try to make

This love something better than

Just making love again

As she finished she climbed down and with a challenging sway of her hips smirked as he took over control of both the song and their act by grabbing her around her waist and lifting her up in the air in a seductive way before putting her flush against him and bending her backwards gently all while gently cupping her cheek as he sings.

It's not like you to turn away

All the bullshit I can't take

Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's unlike anything

Then they smirked as she was put down and they began to sing together with no antics or anthing.

I'm so addicted to the things you do

When you're going down on me

All the sound you make with every breath you take

It's unlike anything when you're loving me

Yeah

When you're loving me

How can I make it through

All the things you do

There's just got to be more to you and me

Than she smirked and climbed up on him with just one leg until they were flush against each other is a rather seductive position while she took control and did something the audience nor anyone else except Takashi noticed.

She had actually gone and caressed his chest with her free hand as she sang.

I'm so addicted to all the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

All the sound you make with every breath you take

It's unlike anything

It's unlike anything

Then he set her down gently and they sang the last of the song together.

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

All the sound you make with every breath

You take it's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to you

Addicted to you

Everyone cheered the two on in their own ways before Akira announced the next song.

When the two headed down they played some games peacefully—for the host club, mind you— before things got very lively during Truth or Dare.

"Alright! Natalia-senpai, truth or dare?" Questioned Kaoru mischeviously.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mori-senpai on the neck."

"Okay."

She then, despite protest and fight from Takashi since he liked to keep things proper, kissed Takashi's neck making Takashi blush bright red.

"My turn! Miyu! Truth or dare?" Asked Natalia to one Miyuki Fukishima.

"You know I will never turn down a dare! So dare!" Miyu said excitedly.

Natalia smirked.

"I dare you to sit in Kyoya's lap for the rest of the game!" Natalia dared evilly excited.

Miyu shrugged and did it to the heavy protest and slight awkwardness of said boy.

"Hmm... Hikaru! Truth or Dare!" Miyu said happily.

"Hmm... Dare!" Hikaru answered.

Miyu smiled evilly.

"I dare you to tell Natalia-senpai, aka our living lie detector friend, a lie that nobody could ever possibly see through except a living lie detector." Miyu dared causing the others to gasp as without a moment's hesitation Hikaru turned to Natalia.

"I am madly desperately in love with Haruhi Fujioka." He stated with a straight face.

Natalia gasped.

"It's a tremendous lie." Declared Natalia.

"Wait... So when did you figure that out Hikaru?!" Questioned Kaoru.

"I've been in love with some one else since middle school just like you have Kaoru." Hikaru answered honestly.

"Was it..." Hinted Kaoru secretly.

Hikaru nodded. "Okay! Tamaki-senpai! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!" Tamaki answered looking like an excited puppy.

"I dare you to kiss Haruhi!" Stated Hikaru noting that Ranka was watching angrily from the pole he had been tied to by Natalia since he tried previously in the night to take Tamaki completely away from the group of teens.

Tamaki flushed red and sputtered right along with Haruhi.

"No way i can do that!!!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?! And dont give that trashy excuse of her being your 'darling daughter' or i may puke." Hikaru said annoyed.

"Because... Because... because..." Tamaki began getting more flustered and quiet as he spoke.

Haruhi was now confused but intrigued.

"WHY TONO?! WHY?!" Hikaru questioned loudly annoyed further.

"BECAUSE ITS CLEAR SHE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME WAY I DO ABOUT HER!" Tamaki finally revealed in a shout before realizing all eyes including Haruhi's looking at him in shock.

He then promptly created an emo corner nearby.

Haruhi sighed about to get up when it happened. Hikaru got fed up.

"Tamaki-senpai!" He called out calling the attention of Tamaki.

Then he kissed Haruhi on the lips.

Tamaki exploded would be putting it all too lightly. He immediately lunged at Hikaru and punched him almost all the way across the yard section they were using, and then quickly held him down going to punch him again only to be stopped by Haruhi placing her lips on his.

They broke apart a moment later and blushed.

"H-Haruhi..." Tamaki mumbled flusterdly.

"I... I feel the same way, Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi mumbled back in response.

Everyone watching smiled including Ranka who was being kept company by Yuzuru Suou and Natalia Baldoni.

At this point Takashi was chasing a somehow drunk and out of it Mitsukuni and Yuri through the yard as the two were pantlessly running around. Hikaru and Kaoru were currently being mischevious by messing with Kyoya and Miyuki all while playing other party games.

"I can't believe in the end i was right..." Ranka whined in annoyance.

"I know you haven't had the best encounters with Tamaki. But Tamaki is actually a wonderful person." Natalia piped up.

"He gave up everything to make Suou-san and his grandmother happy. He does anything humanly possible to make everyone around him happy. Often times ignoring his own happiness. He loves deeply and is definitely one of the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You should give him a chance." Natalia said with a smile before jumping into the fray of running teens to help Takashi catch the two little shorties that were running around pantless.

Ranka was lost in thought when Yuzuru spoke up.

"If there is one thing I am ashamed of is having allowed my mother to seperate Tamaki from his mother. Tamaki even as a young little boy would stay indoors and take care of his sickly mother rather than be a normal child. He never got the chance to be a normal kid. I gather that's why he likes to let loose so much and acts so immature at times." Yuzuru said making Ranka double take.

'So much like Haruhi... I can see how they might have started bonding to be closer than friends...' Ranka thought to himself with a defeated smile.

"They're a lot alike in that case..." Ranka said.

"Hm?" Yuzuru said his attention now focused on Ranka.

"Haruhi has always been so independent. When my darling Kotoko died, she was so closed off... She became so independent, she started doing and handling everything by herself. She even filled out all the paperwork to Ouran all by herself... I wish she would depend on me more. And thanks to Tamaki and the rest of those kids she has slowly begun to depend more on me and on other people." Ranka said with a slightly saddened smile.

Yuzuru smile and patted his shoulder gently.

"They make each other better people." Ranka said positively.

Yuzuru smiled.

-After several hours-

Everyone sans Takashi and Natalia now asleep the two teens sat down at the porch leading inside of the estate looking up at the stars.

"I... I want you to hold off from choosing me until after your party." She finally spoke up making Takashi stop and look at her noticing her beauty.

"Why?" Takashi asked monotonously.

Natalia sighed.

"Because... I want you to make absolutely sure that I am the one you want. Takashi, I am not a good person, I think we both know that very well. I also live in the shadows just as much as I live in the light. I'm a Kasanoda, and I'm also the Yakuza Diamond. I'm also a very dangerous person to love Takashi, aside from the Syndicate work, I also have my scientific work, not to mention my business. I just want you to be certain that you really want me. I'm not telling you to choose someone else. Just that you should take your time to think everything through and just enjoy your birthday party. When the time comes, make your choice, whatever it might be, we'll figure things out from there." Natalia explained.

"Are you sure?"

"If the love between us is real, like I believe it to be, it will withstand something like this easily." Natalia answered before turning her smile at him.

He was in awe of her beauty once more just as he had been when he had first met her officially when they were no older than 4 years old.

Her red locks shined in the moonlight and her icy blue eyes shined so enchantingly it left him breathless.

And so, right then and there, for Takashi the decision was obvious.

"Okay." He replied looking back up at the starry night sky.

Eventually they fell asleep looking at the night sky and talking about their fondest memories.

TBC...


	12. 10

So at this point I can't decide whether to do one epilogue or two, so i'll leave that up to you guys, just let me know what you think in the reviews. Anywho! On to the the Finale!

At the end of this I shall reveal what fanfic of mine I will work on next!

Masquarade Ball~!

{No POV}

~Takashi's Birthday Day~

As Early Morning came around Natalia was locked away in her office with the visiting Reese Lockwood from America who was her personal assistant and one of her best friends.

"So what is the rest of the schedule for today?" Questioned Natalia after smiling at the view outside of her window as thoughts of Takashi in a disguise at the party that nght swam through her head.

"So far we've managed to clear off a few items, but so far we still have quite lot to get done... At 9am we have that video conference with the Board Of Investors for our American Branch, at 11am we have that meeting with Yoshio Ootori. At 12pm you have an appointment with Yuzuha Hitachiin about your outfits for the important events coming up soon. At 1pm we have lunch with Shizue Suou. At 2pm you have to work on your daily training Regimen, which you have planned to do with Ritsu Kasanoda. At 5pm you have a meeting with the people who currently own Tokyo Orphanage, At 6pm we have a meeting with the person in charge of arranging for the joint funeral of your legally adopted deceased children Miss Yuki and Miss Kirari. At 7pm you have another video conference, this time with the Board of Trustees of our French Branch. At 8pm you have a business dinner with grants committee that is contemplating funding your latest 'project'. At 9pm you have a visit to your parents's grave planned. And at 10pm you have to finish sign some documents that could take you the rest of the night and you need to have them worked through by tomorrow morning." Reese read off.

Natalia was concerned now.

'So much... Will I be able to even make it?'

She sighed but smiled determined to get everything done.

-With Takashi-

The moment Takashi woke up he was immediately dragged all over the place by his family and his family's servants to make sure everything would be perfect for the party. Which of course left him very tired and drained of energy.

'Will I even be able to make it through all of this to the party?' He thought with a silent sigh.

-With Mitsukuni-

The moment he woke up he immediately went to aid his cousin in the planning so that the poor guy would be able to relax a little more.

-With Haruhi-

As she finished getting ready for her special day out with Tamaki she sighed as she tried to reach Natalia, but ended up getting sent straight to voicemail.

-With Tamaki-

Tamaki being who he was, was ready for his day out with Haruhi, but was extremely nervous so he tried to reach the one close friend he had that was atune with their emotions and could help him best, Natalia.

But he kept getting voicemail, too.

-With Yuri and Miyu-

The girls were sparring for most of the morning until they grew tired and decided to take a break.

Then Yuri's phone rang.

"Hello?" She greeted as she went and took a bite out of an apple.

"Hey Yu-chan! I was just calling to see if you've heard any word from Nat-chan! Takashi is worried since she hasnt been answering the phone for anyone so far today, not even him." Greeted back Mitsukuni.

Yuri looked slightly saddened to have to disappoint the loli she loved so much.

"Didn't you guys know?"

"Know what?"

"She's going to be in and out of meetings and conference calls all day, and she has a mountain of paperwork to get through... According to her personal assistant based on her schedule it's highly unlikely she will even be able to go to the Ball tonight..."

"What?! She's not going?! B-but she promised she would..." Mitsukuni responded.

"Appearantly a lot of the stuff on her schedule today was stuff that popped up last minute. It seems that in her French and American Branches, the boards of Trustees are not very happy with her over how she has been in Japan for so long rather than being in her main branch over in France or at least in her secondary branch in America. A lot of the trustees are actually trying to back their funding out of her business. She has a lot of financials to deal with and paperwork to release those trustees and replace them as well..." Yuri explained.

"It's more like she can't go even though she probably very much wants to go." Yuri finished.

"Ah... Okay... I suppose she has to..." Mitsukuni said as an idea formed in his mind.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" He exclaimed

"What is it?!" Yuri exclaimed excited.

"Well! What if..." He began.

-With Kyoya-

It was late morning when he finally got a group call on his phone from Honey-senpai.

"Did you know Natalia is not gojng to be able to make it to the ball tonight?!"

Kyoya was shocked.

"This is news to me. So what is the plan? I assume you didn't call me if you didn't already have a plan in mind to make sure she goes to that Ball..." Kyoya answered amused.

"The plan is..." Honey-senpai began to explain.

-Back With Natalia, Just after the meeting with Yoshio Ootori-

"I look forward to further collaboration with you Miss Baldoni-Kasanoda." Yoshio said with a polite smile.

I shook his extended hand elegantly and smiled back.

"As do I, Ootori-san..."

"I hope to get to see you later this evening at the Morinozuka's Birthday Ball for their eldest son."

"I unfortunately might not be able to make the event. But I certainly hope you all enjoy the festivities. I have heard it is expected to be quite a wonderful event." Natalia said whimsically.

Ootori, slightly amused but not showing it, was slightly confused.

"That is rather unfortunate, if I might ask, what impedes you from attending? As far as I am aware you were invited by the Morinozuka's eldest son to the event and you are even childhood friends with the boy." Ootori asked hesitantly.

Natalia smiled awkwardly but sadly.

"Unfortunately some very pressing issues have presented themselves with two of my Branches outside of Japan so I have to deal with those issues completely by tomorrow morning... I would have loved to attend the Ball but I am unfortunately a bit preoccupied at the moment with urgent issues to attend to." Natalia explained before excusing herself and leaving.

Ootori was surprised and even slightly saddened for the young girl when his son approached ready to take the briefcase they had switched out for a decoy with Natalia's.

'Phase One Complete' Yoshio and Kyoya Ootori thought in unison.

-At the meeting with Yuzuha-

As she was being fitted for a gala gown, Natalia looked out the window sadly at the pouring rain.

Then a song started playing on the radio that she knew very well.

[Listen to Everything Has Changed with the rest of this chapter. I promise it'll be worth it.]

She smiled as the memory came to mind of when her and Takashi first met officially when they there four.

Flashback*

{Natalia POV}

The all too familiar boy smiled as his eyes brightened and i could feel myself smiling back at him.

"What's...name?" The boy asked awkwardly.

"Nat-Nata-Natalia..." I answered slowly trying not to trip over my words.

"What's...name?" I asked back carefully.

"Ta-Taka-Takashi..." The boy answered.

"Taka-chan" I said excitedly hugging the boy.

"Nat-chan" He said happily back hugging me in return.

Flash Back End*

"There you go that does the last formal event except for the one tonight." Yuzuha said hinting blatantly that she had yet to be asked to make a disguise for her for the Masquerade Ball.

Natalia smiled sadly.

"I won't be able to go to the one tonight... I have too much work to do, unfortunately."

"Very well but how about just in case you are able to find some time to show up, I make you a disguise anyway." Yuzuha proposed.

Natalia relented and Yuzuha cheered.

'Phase Two Complete' Thought Yuzuha excitedly.

Moments later Reese and Natalia were leaving back to the Kasanoda estate to set the outfits in her room.

-With Tamaki, Haruhi, Ritsu, and Yukia-

The two recently formed couples smiled as they watched Natalia and Reese walk inside in a fast pace while they sat on a picnic blanket in the front yard.

"Hey Nat—alia-senpai..." Began to greet Yukia trailing off as they saw the expression on the two older people's faces.

'Something seems to be wrong...'

-With Natalia-

"Those damn bastards! I should've destroyed their livelihoods while I had the chance. Reese! Push back my business appointements an hour! I have to go handle some other matters, immediately." Natalia stated simply as she changed in front of the man into a strange short kimono and put her hair up in a bun with chopsticks.

Once done she opened her second closet via keypad And equipped two blades onto her back.

"I'll be back in about an hour. In the limo i went through a good third of the documents i had to go through tonight. Look them over and sort them out." Natalia ordered.

Reese nodded and in an instant she was gone.

-With Takashi, Noon-

He was exhausted at tis point with all the planning for the party that night.

"Takashi, I wish to speak to you in my office." His father Akira said with Takashi's younger brother at his side.

Takashi nodded and went on to finish what he had been doing before stepping into the office.

"Takashi, I have it understood that you have chosen Natalia Baldoni Kasanoda as your future bride. Am i correct?" Akira questioned.

"I have." Takashi answered monotonously.

"Are you certain of your choice? It won't be easy to be with a woman like her.." Akira questioned in slight concern.

Takashi smiled.

"Yes, I am. It doesn't have to be easy, we love each other." Takashi answered.

Akira and Satoshi smiled at Takashi brightly.

"Well then I gather you will need this... son.." Akira said handing Takashi a small dark blue box.

Takashi opened it to reveal his parents' wedding bands and his mother's necklace.

"Thank you, Father." Takashi said.

-With Natalia, One Hour Later-

Finally reaching the inside of the Kasanoda Estate, Natalia sighed as her exhaustion began to catch up to her from having been working nonstop since 6am.

(Needless to say she managed break a 30th alarm clock during the process of waking up)

Once changed and in her office once more she was shocked to see Reese looking excited about something. She smiled and shook her head gently in amusement before finally sitting at her desk once more.

"What's got you so cheery Reese?" Natalia questioned as she began preparing everything on one of her computers.

While you were out I was reached out to by a two new backers! Both want to remain anonymous, but that means our backing problems for our French and American branches are over!" Reese revealed excitedly.

Natalia chuckled at his excitement.

"Okay then, what's my schedule now?" Asked Natalia.

"Well in about 30 minutes we have lunch with Shizue Suou. At 2pm you have to work on your daily training Regimen, which you have planned to do with Ritsu Kasanoda. At 5pm you have a meeting with the people who currently own Tokyo Orphanage, At 6pm we have a meeting with the person in charge of arranging for the joint funeral of your legally adopted deceased children Miss Yuki and Miss Kirari. At 7pm you have another video conference, with the director of our French Branch to speak financials, seeing as they were also needing some help with that. At 8pm you have a business dinner with the grants committee that is contemplating funding your latest 'project'. At 9pm you have a visit to your parents's grave planned. And at 10pm you have to finish signing some documents that we have left to go through." Reese read off.

Natalia sigh but smiled and made a decision.

'Time to blow through this work! I just... I have to make it to the Ball tonight!' Natalia thought to herself before working as quickly and efficiently as a dragon.

-With Takashi-

'Please make it to the Ball tonight Natalia...' Takashi thought to himself as he continued working with everyone else in the Estate prepare everything for the party.

-With Natalia, 30 minutes later-

{Natalia POV}

I arrived at the high class restaurant and was quickly greeted by an overzealous kiss up when I entered.

"Hello Ma'am, welcome to **la Serre**, it is an honor to have such an esteemed lady such as yourself at our humble restaurant..." The man named Jaque greeted sparing a few glances at my breasts and my hips.

I could feel a headache begining to form as i crossed my arms.

"I am expected to join Shizue Suou in her reservation for two... So if you do not mind please refrain from ogling my body... I have no interest in kiss ups and perverts. Much less someone who is both, as you are." I said before snapping her fingers.

A manager showed up at once.

"Ah! Miss Kasanoda! Wonderful to have you in the restaurant again! What can i help you with?"

"Could you please take me to my table with Shizue Suou? I have no time to waste today." I said calmly.

"Yes, of course, right this way..." The manager said leading me away to a table nearby where Shizue was waiting paitently.

In the distance i could her the man and another manager speaking about me.

"Man... She was such a bitch... I mean seriously that was uncalled for! She should've taken it as a compliment."

"Hey! Don't insult that girl! She's a very powerful person in this world. Be thankful she didn't have you fired! That, and she hasn't exactly had very much luck this month. She had been planning to adopt two girls, and they both died before she could adopt them. So she adopted them even after death and is now arranging their funerals and burials. She is one of the kindest rich people you will ever meet. Be thankful she was kind enough to not do anything else except tell you to back off." The manager responded.

I smiled as I sat.

"Good Afternoon Shizue-san" I greeted.

She smiled politely.

"Good afternoon Miss Baldoni Kasanoda..." Greeted Shizue.

"You wished to speak with me about something important?"

"I wish for you to marry Tamaki."

I sighed having had the feeling.

"I won't marry Tamaki, I consider him my little brother, nothing more." I responded calmly.

"Oh, I have no doubts you will choose Tamaki in the end." Shizue said making me pause.

"Is that so?" I asked not bothering to hide my amusement.

"Yes, seeing as you'd loose about 60% of your backing in your French, Japanese and American Branches and be blacklisted as a researcher for life should you officially decline."

'Is she stupid?'

"My answer still stands. I will NOT marry Tamaki. I met the boy some years ago, only once, back in France, I met his mother back then too. The boy looked so sad all the time, and was far too mature for his age. If you think I will get in the way of what makes him happy, or allow anyone else to do do so, than you must be completely off the deep end." I said calmly pausing to take a sip from my tea as it sunk in.

"Also, I will have you know, that you no longer have any control whatsoever over Tamaki or Suou-san. Sometime back i looked into the Suou Group and I found out something very interesting..." I began to explain letting my evilest smile show briefly before beginning to elegantly eat my meal.

"The will of Suou-san's father, stated one very interesting passage. One that stated a specific clause, one that i am certain you have been striving madly to keep hidden, but even as we speak, your... ruse... is deteriorating. Therefore you honestly hold no power anymore. And certainly not over me." I finished explaining calmy.

She gasped.

"I think it's best we leave this conversation here and speak some other time when you have your head out of your arse, and I am not being asked to marry someone I consider a younger brother. Good day to you Shizue-san." I responded after paying the check and gathering my bag once more.

After standing up and heading out i was approached by the other manager the employee nearby.

"Excuse me, Miss Baldoni Kasanoda?" Greeted the guy politely.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"I just wanted to take the time to tell you that I am terribly sorry for the loss of your adopted daughters and i hope that today goes well for you, despite what i can only imagine must be quite painful, the anniversary of the death of your parents." The man said thoughtfully.

I smiled although a bit sadly at the thought of the four deceased people.

"Thank you, I hope you and your family members all have a wonderful day and that you manage to never have to cope with the loss of one of your children." I responded.

I then handed him 42,000 yen.

"Here, take your family out to a nice restaurant when you get the chance. And take your associate there for drinks after work today. I believe he needs to find himself an equally nice and lonely girl and a bar is a good a place as any on a day like today." I said handing him the money with a smile before walking out, i got into my limo and headedback home.

The song from earlier playing once again.

I could feel my smile as I couldn't help but in my mind see Takashi and I when we first met again after everything that happened ten years ago.

'I will try to make it to the Ball, Takashi...' I thought to myself. 'Yeah... I'll definitely try...'

-11 That Night, Natalia-

{No POV}

Natalia sighed as she sat back for a minute and stretched out her arms.

She was absolutely drained!

She had finally gotten through half of all the paperwork she had to finish by the next morning and she still had another half to go.

She looked at the clock and frowned.

'I'm sorry Takashi... It looks like, I won't be going...'

Suddenly the door burst open and the most unlikely trio dressed in suits was standing in front of her.

Kyoya Ootori, and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin.

"Alright Hikaru, Kaoru! You know what to do! I'll take care of all this paperwork. Get her to the Ball by midnight!" Kyoya instructed with a smile.

Natalia was still too shocked to do anything as the twins picked her up and carried her away.

"TARGET CAPTURED!" They announced.

Natalia then clicked all of the pieces together.

'You've made some wonderful friends.'

She smiled as she escaped their arms and picked them up running top speed to her room.

"You guys are trying to get me to the Ball right? Well then there's no time to waste! Help me get ready!" Natalia said with a bright smile as she pulled out a pair of heels and black dress bag.

The twins smirked and got to work.

-With Kyoya-

'No wonder she was taking too long, this is a lot of paperwork. Far too much for just one person to do on their own normally. She was making good time. Plus she has to remake any paperwork that isn't right and work on her list of people getting fired because they didn't do their job properly when it came to such important paperwork.' He thought grimly.

'And I thought working a budget with Tamaki's Capriciousness and Honey-Senpai's love of expensive snacks and sweets was difficult.' He thought amused at his own ridiculousness.

-With Takashi-

"She'll make it Taka-chan! I just know she will!" Mitsukuni said to his cousin as he noticed the guy was starting to get bummed out.

He perked up a bit and hummed a slight thanks.

-40 minutes later-

"Who knew..." "that your hair would be so indomitable..."

Natalia chuckled.

"Anyone in this estate and Takashi and Mitsukuni." Natalia said with a smile as she finally slipped on her heels.

The boys smiled at the completed look.

"Let's get going!" They said.

The trio then promptly hopped in the limo and raced against time towards the party.

As the clock struck 11:55 and they were only 2 minutes away by car from the Morinozuka estate they ended up stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

Natalia growled now officially pissed off.

"That's it! I'm going on foot the rest of the way!" She declared effortlessly jumping out of the limo through the sunroof.

Then she began to jump effortlessly and elegantly without damaging any cars across the roofs of the cars at her top speed.

One minute later she was rushing past the dojo and to the large ballroom where the Ball was being hosted.

She reached the entry way and paused there at the sight in front of her that caught her eye.

It was Takashi Morinozuka speaking and smiling with another girl.

She felt a bit upset at seeing that but she pushed it down and entered the room elegantly immediately catching the attention of everyone.

She was then approached by Tamaki and the other friends she had made.

After another minute, the song from earlier rang out but she could recognize that a spotlight was being placed on her as the song Kids Again began to play in the back ground briefly.

Then she saw him approaching her.

He was actually smiling and he was holding the hand of the girl from before, that she could now recognize.

'That is...' She thought in amazement and shock.

Then she was handed a microphone and so was Takashi as he left the girl with Mitsukuni and Natalia decided that she would go along with it as the song changed again to one she had heard several times today.

She began to sing at Tamaki and Haruhi's discrete signal.

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

Takashi then finally joined in.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Then it was Takashi's solo verse as he finally stood in front of Natalia and held her free hand with his own everyone starting to watch with adoration for the two singing.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

Natalia blushed lightly as he suddenly spun her gently before she began singing.

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

Takashi then joined in for the next bit of the song.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Natalia and Takashi smiled at each other as they felt all the happy memories and feelings from when they were younger all over again.

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Natalia looked deep into Takashi's eyes as she began the bridge.

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

Takashi took over.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

Natalia then took over.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Takashi then joined in once more.

All I know is we said, "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Takashi then back off a bit now having them in the middle of the ballroom, and he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and a tiny box from his pocket as Natalia carefully sang the last of the song.

All I know is we said, "Hello"

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Natalia was left speechless as Takashi opened the boxes to reveal a necklace, two wedding bands and a gorgeous engagement ring that she had already seen previously during the midsts of war they faced.

"Natalia... We've known each other our whole lives... and I know we've loved each other just as long. I'm not the best at speaking my mind, and you are one of the very few people that can actually look at me and immediately know what's on my mind. You help me overcome anything that comes my way. I love you, there is no doubt in my mind that no matter what might come our way, you are the one I want to spend my life with. Will you marry me and be mine?" Takashi said looking very awkward but happy.

Natalia smiling and looking near tears.

"I-I..." Natalia began.

"I love you too Takashi... Yes..." Natalia said.

Then she got excited as his shock was evident on his face.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Takashi!!" She said jumping into his arms.

He chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

Everyone cheered as they pulled away and Takashi put the engagement ring on her finger. And promptly kissed her lips.

When their lips touched felt complete.

Just as they had ten years previous, and in that moment... they realized the truth.

She was the brains to his brawns, and he was the brawns to her brains.

Theirs truly was a story to remember...

A story...Of Brains Brawns...

~The End~

Comment in the reviews if you'd like One or Two epilogues and what you'd like to see!

Also, the moment you have all been waiting for!

Next, I'll be working on finishing my Water Flames One Piece Fanfic!

I will be finishing it with the very last Chapter I remember reading, so don't expect Levelly Arc or further than that.

Anywho.

Goodbye for now, starlets!


End file.
